Surreption Revealed
by ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: Surreption: Stealthy, furtive, well hidden, covert. Reveal: to uncover, to show, and display what was hidden. We've all got secrets, stories that are better left untold. Can revealing certain secrets ruin lives? A SVU Fanfiction.
1. Chapter One

Olivia Benson walked toward her favourite bar after a long day at the precinct. All she wanted to do was get her mind off from work for once, she was exhausted and stressed out. The last thing she wanted to do was gather with her squad and discuss their personal lives while hers was pretty much non-existent. So when she saw the group of detectives seated at a table inside the bar, accompanied by their assistant district attorney, Refael Barba, she quickly rushed out of the bar hoping that they hadn't seen her.

She took a slow stroll down the streets of New York, in search of another bar to get a quick drink at. She would have gone straight home if she had some company, but alas she was alone, something she had gotten used to after being alone until the early hours of the morning for almost four years now and she was used to it. Yet on days like these a massive part of her wished she had more than just a job to go to, and that the silence in her apartment wouldn't be so loud.

She walked into a nearby bar and smirked when she saw how nice it looked inside, it was definitely more classy than the bar she was used to. She walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of merlot to pass time, she wasn't exactly looking to get drunk at all, in fact she just needed a bit of time away from the bland setting of her lonely apartment.

She took a sip of her wine, a wistful smile on her face as she looked around the bar. It seemed to be more of a lounge than a bar, but it was buzzing, more so than her usual spot.

"First time coming here?" a stranger asked as he sat on the bar stool beside her.

Olivia turned to face him and felt the breath knocked right out of her, he was absolutely gorgeous. His piercing blue eyes stared down at her, awaiting an answer to his innocent question. She allowed her eyes to take him in shamelessly, it was a bold move on her behalf but she was never one to back down. She appreciated his facial features with her gaze, he was probably the most handsome man she'd met. His jawline was defined but not too sharp, his hair a bit messed up yet it looked so appealing to touch.

He smirked at her stare "see something you like beautiful?"

A smirk tugged at her lips "yes I do. If I may ask, what's your name?"

He leaned toward her and whispered his name into her ear before moving back and smirking "May I ask yours in return?"

She nodded "I like it. Your name suits you, mine is Olivia."

"Olivia" her name rolled off his tongue like velvet, he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it "you've got a beautiful name Olivia."

"thank you" she whispered back, feeling a slight blush going to her cheeks. She suddenly recalled her lack of an answer to his opening question "and yes this is my first time coming here."

"I figured as much, I would have recognised you if you came here before."

She smirked "so you come here often?"

"that I do... But don't go thinking that I'm an alcoholic now, I very rarely drink."

"that's good to know. I only drink on occasion" she said before taking a swig of her drink.

He raised an eyebrow at her "what's the occasion tonight?"

She shrugged "a shitty day at work and a lonely apartment."

He ordered a glass of scotch and raised it slightly in agreement with her statement "well I'll drink to that"

She chuckled "so what do you do when you're not chatting up strangers at bars?"

He shrugged "firstly I don't chat up strangers at bars, I only spoke to you because you are absolutely gorgeous. Secondly I own this place, so I'm either here or at my restaurant."

"wow, that's great. I can see why you bought this place though, it's beautiful and classy."

He took hold of her hand "I didn't buy it, I built it... Follow me, I want to show you something"

She shrugged before following him through the rows of luxurious seats and tables. She smirked at how random this all was, she just met him a few minutes ago and here she was following him to god alone knows where. Yet she didn't stop walking, she felt like this would be a bit of an adventure in her otherwise monotonous life.

He led her through to his spacious office and smirked when she shut the door behind her. He raised an eyebrow at her "welcome to the one place I spend most of my time in."

"It's beautiful" she gasped as she looked around at the neatly decorated room "it's looks like a home, also you have a cool sofa."

He let out a low chuckle that sent shivers right up her spine "I'm glad you think that. My ex wife hated my office."

"you were married? Tell me about it" she said while sitting down on the sofa.

He sat down beside her and called in for someone to bring them each a drink, he stopped mid call and shot her a smirk "do you want pizza?"

She chuckled "sure, that sounds nice."

"okay so Jimmy is going to bring us pizza and a bottle of Merlot in a few minutes. I might be able to fill you in while we wait, and then you can let me know more about you. Deal?"

She nodded "deal."

He sat and let out a sigh "well I am divorced, have been divorced for about six years now. My ex wife was actually someone I met because my best friend thought I needed a date. Her name is Debra by the way, and I won't lie I loved her, until I caught her cheating with the same best friend that introduced us. Turns out they had been sleeping together since before I came along and the no strings attached sex didn't stop when we got married. To top it all off they got married two months after our divorce was finalised. "

Olivia let out a breath "okay that is messed up, how could she get married two months after a divorce? That's just cruel"

"I said the same, but let's not go there. I've dealt with the demons of my past and I've dealt with Debra. What about you, ever been married?" he asked before getting up and taking the pizza and wine from Jimmy.

Olivia smirked as she watched him throw a few cushions on the fur carpet and sat down, motioning for her to join him. She sat down beside him and accepted the glass of wine he gave her "I am married. I have been married for almost two years, but I haven't seen my husband in two months, he's always busy and my job gets in the way too."

"what do you do for a living?" he asked before biting into a slice of pizza.

She shrugged "I work for NYPD"

"Nice, so you're an officer?"

She finished chewing her pizza before shaking her head "no, I'm the Luitenant of Manhattans Special Victims Unit"

He pursed his lips "that's kind of hot, Luitenant."

She glanced at him, noticing the seductive look on his face, she knew she was attracted to him but surely she couldn't do anything about it, she was a married woman afterall. She raised her glass to him "thank you"

He noticed the faint blush that covered her cheek "it's crazy how comfortable I am around you"

"I feel quite comfortable around you too. It feels as if I've known you for years." she said with a nod.

The pair sat on the furry carpet for hours, loud laughter echoing out as their conversation continued and the pizza had been finished. He pushed the box aside after it had been devoured hours earlier, both of them unknowingly scooting closer to each other. Olivia had removed her shoes and her jacket and he had done the same, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie hung loose around his shoulders while the top three buttons of his shirt were undone.

She finished her glass of wine, feeling a bit tipsy as they drank the entire bottle. She wasn't drunk though, but the wine did give her a bit of courage. She looked up at him and smiled at how fucking handsome he looked in that moment, his hands moving wildly as he described the building process of the lounge and his restaurant. She bit her lip, trying to fight herself, she wanted to kiss him. She wondered if his lips would feel as good as they looked.

He noticed her stare burning into his skin and smirked, her eyes were sparkling and her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth as she bit down on it. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut through it with a knife, yet neither of them made a move. They stared at each other, both subconsciously leaning closer until their faces was only inches apart and they were basically breathing the same air.

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed when his lips finally touched hers, the butterflies in her stomach immediately taking flight. His kiss was gentle yet fierce against her lips, his hand cupping her cheek and holding her in place. She let out a soft moan, his lips moulded perfectly against hers and his kiss was the most amazing thing she felt in a long time.

She didn't protest in any way when he laid her down on the fur carpet and moved his kisses of fire from her lips to her neck. Instead she welcomed the touch and allowed her fingers to tangle into his short hair and it remained there for the rest of the night. They spent multiple hours in his office, both of them naked, their hands exploring each others bodies frantically.

His kiss left her skin burning, she couldn't get enough of him and his member had definitely stretched her more so than her husband's did. She moaned loadly, unashamed to be vocal as he made her body sing. Her eyes were screwed shut and she saw stars dancing beneath them as he slammed into her lower body slowly and passionately.

His mouth covered her breast and she arched her back, giving him more access into her body. He took advantage of the freedom she was giving him and fucked her hard, making her cum more times than she could keep track of. By the end of the night Olivia was exhausted and she sat on his legs, his back against the sofa as she straddled him, they both were still coming down from their mind blowing orgasms and she couldn't believe she'd let herself go like that.

"this was wrong" she whispered, still naked on top of him, his member still buried inside of her.

He ran his hand up her naked back, her skin was as smooth as silk beneath his touch "I know, but it felt so right."

She looked up at him "it still feels right, being here, naked in your arms. I'm married for fucks sake"

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and let out a sigh "having you in my arms feels right even though I know it's wrong. So what do we do now?"

She shrugged "we go back to never seeing each other, I'm married, this can never happen again. I'll go home and I'll act like I didn't just have mind-blowing sex with someone who is practically a stranger to me."

He smirked "well atleast I'll have the memory of how amazing this night was."

She nodded "as will I." she smiled before leaning down and giving him a passion filled kiss "thank you for tonight, I have to leave now though."

He ran his hand up her naked back "I'll always remember this night, thank you Olivia. For a great evening."

She got up and they both got their discarded clothes and slipped back into them. Once they were fully dressed they stood silently facing each other. Olivia didn't know why but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with him, lay down in his arms or just kiss his gorgeous lips all night.

_Pull it together woman, you're married for goodness sake. _

He gave her a warm smile before putting his hand on her arm "if things were different I wouldn't let you leave this room."

She smiled sheepishly "trust me, if things were different I wouldn't have left, but I have to head home. Thank you again, tonight was..."

"A once in a lifetime experience." he tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear "I'll hope to see you again someday Olivia."

She gave him once last parting kiss before walking to the door "goodbye."

She didn't understand why her heart crumbled with each step she took, she could feel his stare burning into her back but she kept walking. She inhaled deeply as she stepped into the cold night air, it had been hours since she slipped into the lounge and yet still the streets of New York were as livily as usual.

She pulled her jacket tight around her as she walked to her apartment, a soft groan leaving her lips when she realised that she could still feel him as she walked the distance home.

She got to her apartment ten minutes later and let out a breath of relief when she saw that her husband wasn't home. She was in no mood to have some 'catch up' sex with Greg, especially when all she could think about the man who had her in the throws of passion just a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter Two

She sat in her office, her eyes fixed on the screen of her computer while her fingers twisted the wedding band that sat around her left finger. She was disgusted by the fact that she had cheated on her husband, not once but four times. Two weeks had passed since that faithful night in the lounge and she went back for more thrice, and even though she felt guilty she knew she would do it all again.

She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to the night before, she did not intend on seeing him again, after spending three nights with him. Life however had other plans for her, she found herself in a store, purchasing a few groceries because she knew her _darling_ husband would only come home in the early morning hours. So she busied herself, with some minor shopping, which was going great until she turned into the Isle to get a carton of milk and came face to face with none other than her lover.

His eyes took her breath away, and that smile, it seemed to tug at his lips whenever he saw her. She looked up at him and gave him a tight lipped smile, her inner muscles tensing as thoughts of him taking and making love to her filled her mind. Her flushed complexion told him everything there was to know and he simply smiled.

"Is your husband around?" he asked as he reached for a carton of milk and handed it to her, along with his business card.

She bit her lip, her minding screaming at her to say yes and put an end to this madness, but her heart and her body won the battle, she shook her head "no he's not, but he will be in about four hours"

He smirked, the naughty glint in his eyes that she had seen the past three times they hooked up, he licked his lips, taking in her outfit "are you up for it Luitenant?"

_No. Say no. Walk away._

Her mind screamed but instead she raised a brow "the real question is, are you up for it?"

"When and where?" he said without hesitation, willing to take any opportunity to have her again, he could not get enough of the brunette haired beauty. She drove him completely wild, making him want to do things to her that he was sure her own husband would not have the balls to do.

He knew she was frustrated, he could see it, he could feel it. The massive intake of breath she took whenever he filled her to the hilt told him that she was not being taken care of, her needs were not being met. He would be honoured to be the one to take care of her, watching her crumble in his arms had become like an addiction to him, she was on his mind 24/7.

She nibbled on her bottom lip before whispering her address to him "be there in ten minutes, you have exactly three hours with me."

He smirked "I'll take it."

And just like that he walked off, she stood there completely dazed by the scent of him that lingered. It had been exactly a week since she last had him but she could already feel his fingers on her skin, his lips on her body. More importantly she could always feel him buried deep inside of her, everytime, she felt him for two to three days after they had sex and the dull throb made her want more of him.

Olivia made her way to the cash register, paying for the few things she bought, she was getting incredibly impatient, all she wanted was to get home and have him all to herself. She thanked the young boy, who had definitely been eyeing her cleavage that popped out of the top of her shirt, and rushed out of the store. She got the groceries into the trunk of her car before speeding off and making her way home.

When she got home, she packed up the groceries and did something she never thought she would do, she took her wedding photo off the fire place and shoved it into the drawer in her bedroom. It wouldn't be something weird because she could simply tell her husband that one of her detectives came by, and he would believe because they hadn't disclosed their marriage yet. Once the photos were out of sight she went into the bedroom and stripped out of her shirt and slacks, walking into her closet completely naked.

She grabbed hold of her silky robe and slipped it on her otherwise naked form, a smirk on her lips as she slipped on a pair of lacy stockings and a pair of black high heels. She then went into the bathroom and applied lip gloss to her lips and sprayed a bit of her perfume onto her skin.

Just as she finished she heard the doorbell, a naughty smirk was on her lips as she checked the peep hole, seeing him behind the closed door, she opened it slightly and leaned against the door frame with a seductive look on her face.

"oh I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting any guests" she spoke in a low tone, watching as him twitch in his pants.

"Can I come in?" he asked, playing along.

She nodded and stepped aside, watching him drink in her appearance as he stepped over the threshold. No later than a second and the door was slammed shut and he had her up against it, his lips battling with hers frantically.

She moaned into his mouth, egging him on while on of her hands reached down and secured the locks on the door. A groan leaving her throat when she felt him tugging at the belt that secured her otherwise naked body.

He didn't waste time, his fingers fumbling with her belt as his lips trailed down her neck toward her cleavage. He stopped suddenly, feeling her hands pushing at his shoulders, he looked down at her "What's wrong?"

She shook her head "nothing, I just... I want it against the wall not the door"

He nodded, quickly moving her up against the wall, directly opposite the front door, he knew if anybody walked in they would get an eyeful but she assured him, her husband wouldn't arrive anytime soon. His antics continued in an instant, lips attaching to her neck while her slender fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

A territorial look covered his face when her robe slipped off her shoulders and he took in her naked form. She stood infront of him in nothing but a pair of lacy stockings and her black high heels. He groaned at the sight of her, feeling his manhood twitch to life in his pants.

A gasp left her lips when she felt his fingers caressing her folds ever so softly, slowly making their way between her wet lips. Her eyes were squeezed shut and soft pants left her lips as his hand explored her.

"Olivia we don't want to make a mess now do we?" he asked in a low tone

She shook her head "no we don't"

He suddenly bent down infront of her, coming face to face with her glistening core, he licked his lips. He was ready to taste her again, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her, and he was certain he never would.

She groaned when he threw her legs over his strong shoulders, her hand instantly latching onto the short hair on his head when his tongue did its first lap of her core. She gasped, her eyes closed and her free hand tugging at her nipple as he began to devour her once again, lapping at her core like she was a five course meal.

Her breathy moans soon increased in sound as she tugged at his hair and her nipple in a rhythmed pace, her inner muscles tightening with every lick, suck and scrape of his tongue and teeth. Her back arched when she felt his thumb rubbing her clit while his tongue slipped between her lower lips and licked every part of her depth that he could reach.

Then suddenly he gently bit down of her clit, all while sliding three thick fingers into her, and that was it. Olivia let out a glutteral scream as she came right there up against the wall of her living room, her legs shook around his shoulders as he lapped up every single drop she gave him, milking her until she completely rode out her orgasm. She was breathless, and now all she wanted was to have him inside of her, she wanted to feel him filling her up like no other man ever could.

...

"Olivia" came the distant voice "Liv!" "Luitenant are you okay?!"

She snapped out of her dirty thoughts, blinking a few times to clear her mind as she remembered she was at work. She looked up at the blonde haired detective and forced an uncomfortable smile "Carisi how can I help you?"

"are you okay, you were far gone for a while there" he asked, his face etched with concern.

She waved him off, trying to focus on anything other than the wetness that pooled between her legs as a result of her memories of the night before. She was playing with fire and she loved every second of it "I'm fine, just a bit tired. What was it you wanted?"

He handed her a case file "you asked for the case file on Jenny Ortega"

She nodded taking the file as he extended it to her "thank you Carisi, if that's all, would you close the door on your way out."

He nodded "no problem"

He walked over to the rest of the detectives and sat down on the edge of his desk "did any of you notice that something is up with Liv?"

Amanda shrugged "she spaces out all the time, and she looks extremely stressed."

Fin stood to his feet and turned to both detectives "I'll check up on her"

Olivia looked up at the sargeant "Fin, do you need anything?"

"nope"

She took off her glasses and massaged her temples "then why are you here?"

"To talk to you... When's the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked.

Fin scoffed "don't play dumb Olivia, when's the last time you saw Greg?"

She rolled her eyes "he was supposed to come home last night but he didn't"

"Why the hell are you still with that jackass?"

"because I love him. I know it's stupid but I do..." she said with a sigh.

He could see on her face that she was lying, he knew very well that she did not feel a thing for her husband, but he could not understand why she refused to walk out. Their marriage was pretty much non-existent, the squad didn't know about it, but he did and he knew that her and Greg hardly ever saw each other.

"I should be offended by the fact that you're trying to lie to me... I know you don't care about him."

She ran her hand through her hair "he is my husband, of course I care about him. It's just complicated..."

"You can't live like this Liv" he said with a concerned look.

"I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself..." she whispered, before giving him a small smile "I'm okay Fin, I really am."

He nodded and walked out of her office, looking at the questioning stares Amanda and Carisi were giving him "she's okay, just has a lot going on in her life right now."

"Liv has a lot going on in her life?" Carisi asked

"She's single, lives on her own in that massive house of hers, and has zero children... How does she have a lot going on?" Amanda added.

Fin sighed "she's not single... Olivia is married"

Both detectives gasped "To who?" Carisi asked

Amanda furrowed her brow "when did that happen and why didn't she tell us?"

Fin rolled his eyes "would you two shut up. She's married to some jackass, they got married either three or two years ago. You two better not tell her that I told you."

Amanda nodded "my lips are sealed, but why does she keep it a secret?"

"Because I value my privacy" she said as she leaned up against the doorway of her office. She got up to close the door when she caught wind of them questioning Fin.

Fin sighed "sorry Liv"

She shrugged "it's okay Fin, I knew I couldn't hide it forever. I'm heading out for lunch, call me if catch a case."

...

She sat down opposite him and sighed "we can't keep doing this"

"Does your husband know?" he asked calmly.

"No. Nobody knows, but it's wrong... I'm married and you shouldn't be doing this either. You don't deserve to be the other guy" she whispered, averting her eyes from his gorgeous face, she couldn't focus while staring at him.

He reached over and took her hand "I get it... I know this is wrong and we shouldn't be doing it, but we did it four times... We crossed the line and I know damn well that if I get the opportunity I would do it all again."

She nodded, he was right and she knew it because she felt the same, they had this magnetic pull and as much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't "we're playing with fire here"

"I know that... I'm not scared of a little burn" he smirked before checking his phone "look I have to go, there's an emergency at the restaurant but, if you must make a decision... Here's the opportunity, you can either come to my place tonight and we could have a great evening or you could stay at home with your husband. If you come I will take that as a sign that you want this to continue but if you don't I won't bother you ever again."

She nodded "sounds fair."

He chuckled "sorry I couldn't stay longer"

She shrugged "it's okay... I hope everything is okay at the restaurant."

"that makes two of us." he stood to his feet before leaning down and kissing the back of her hand "goodbye Olivia, have a great day further."

She watched him walk out before letting out a breath, her head and her heart were at war and she didn't know which side to choose. She knew this was all so wrong but she could not ignore how right it all felt, being in his arms was the best thing she had ever experienced. She never had that with Greg, no tension, no sparks, nothing, they had nothing. Yet here she was sitting at a crossroad and wondering which way to go, she could either go to his apartment and experience the best night of her life or stay home alone and wonder when Greg would return.

She had to make a decision and it was killing her, she never wanted to cheat on her husband and have an affair but she could not ignore the way he made her feel. She ran her hand through her hair, she had no idea what she was going to do but she knew her actions could have massive consequences.

The sound of her ringtone pulled her out of her thoughts and she groaned when saw the caller ID, quickly answering "Hey honey."

"Hey darling, I'm sorry I couldn't make it home last night and as much as I want to I won't be home tonight either. I promise I'll make it up to you." he spoke down the line.

Olivia pursed her lips, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek "that's okay, I understand... I have to go, bye"

"hey, you know I love you right?"

She rolled her eyes "yes, and feel the same about you. Bye"

He blew a kiss down the line "bye I'll see you tomorrow night."

She hung up and wiped her tears, opening her text messages. She bit her lip as she typed her text, her mind was made up, she was tired of putting her needs last and waiting up for a man who clearly had better things to do, like his assistant.

**_'_****_Olivia: 13:40pm. - What time would be the best for me to come by tonight?_****_' _**

She walked out of the little cafe after paying for her coffee and smirked, yes she was going to see her lover again, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. She was Olivia Benson and she deserved some loving too.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Hey y'all, I know I haven't updated in a while and I do apologise for that... I just felt like this book was leading to a dead end street so I have decided to rewrite it... I have a few new ideas and I hope you all hang along for the ride._**

**_Keep reading and let me know what y'all think._**

**_-Karrrm. _**


	3. Chapter Three

She stood nervously at his front door, wondering if she should knock or just turn around and go home, the latter was the safer choice but it was not the one she wanted. No, she did not want to go home and spend the night alone, pining away for the man who's door she stood at.

She bit her lip before ringing the doorbell, a smile tugged at her lips when the door opened "hi" she whispered.

"hey there beautiful" he whispered, stepping aside to let her in.

She looked around at his gorgeous home, a gasp leaving her lips "your place is amazing"

"thank you, that would be my sister's doing" he chuckled as he led her to the kitchen.

Olivia saw that he had cooked and raised a brow at him "this looks a lot like a date."

"well I figured you came straight from work so you probably haven't had anything to eat yet" he said while taking her coat from her.

"okay you are right about that" she chuckled.

He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear "you are absolutely beautiful Olivia"

She blushed, leaning up to press a deep kiss to his lips, they seemed to fit perfectly against hers. She pulled away with a goofy smile "you don't need to compliment me to get into my pants"

He frowned "I don't compliment you for those reasons... I only ever say things I mean. You are beautiful Olivia and I'm not ashamed to tell you that."

"you do know this whole affair thing was supposed to be all about sex right?" she said with a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite read.

"I know that, but what's the point in trying to deny the spark that is evident between us... Plus you're a lady and you deserve to be treated as such" he pulled her seat out for her "but let's not dwell on that, I'm glad you decided to come over tonight"

"As am I... I didn't want to spend the night alone, so I figured that I'd take you up on your invitation" she whispered back.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Is that the only reason you came?"

She shook her head "No..." her eyes met his, and they shared a look of lust and want "I'm here because I want to be... I want to spend time with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way... I thought you were tiring of me." he admitted bashfully.

Olivia stared into his eyes, a look of purpose on her face "I would never."

The conversation was light and easy as they ate, light laughter faltered through the spacious dinning area as they spoke. Olivia could not help feeling a little giddy at how sweet he was being, she had to admit she was having a great time. Eventually they moved from the dinner table to the living room where they relaxed on the sofa and drank the wine he had poured for them. Olivia's overnight bag sat beside the sofa, a sign that she had no intention of leaving his place until the next morning.

He moved over to her, placing a few teasing kisses to her lips, his tongue begging for entrance which she eventually granted to him. He took full advantage of exploring her mouth and moaned when he tasted the tinge of wine on her tongue. She somehow managed to take his breath away with even the softest kiss, her tongue dancing feverishly against his.

Their hands did all the exploring while their lips remained locked, cupping and caressing any skin they could get into contact with. Olivia let out a squeal of excitement when he picked her up and carried her to what she assumed to be his bedroom. A laugh left her lips when he pinned her down and smirked down at her, she wrapped her legs around his waist "I do believe that you promised me a great evening, so what are you waiting for?"

"Not a damn thing" he whispered before kissing her again, and discarding the clothing that hid her gorgeous body from him.

Her body had become like a drug to him, she was all he thought about, all he wanted, and most certainly what he needed. Being with her had given him a glow, that was noticable from miles away, and everytime he had her he wanted more. He was set on somehow making her his, he needed this to be more than just an affair, but that was something he would bring up when they were not so, occupied.

...

Olivia let out a breath, she was now officially exhausted. They had been in the thralls of passion for hours and she knew she had to sleep eventually because she had work the next morning. He wrapped his arms around her still tingling body and allowed her to cuddle into his embrace.

"Wow" she whispered, her finger tracing the area around his nipple "I don't think anybody has ever made me orgasm that many times."

He chuckled "I can say the same... You are insatiable"

"Says the one who has been pounding into me nonstop for hours now" she teased.

He shook his head "can you not describe sex like that please"

"you're full of shit, you know"

He leaned down and kissed her gently "you like me that way"

She let out a laugh "I do like you this way"

Her admission may have seemed somewhat playful and joke like, but she meant it. It was a sentiment she meant with her whole heart, she liked him exactly as he was. She liked looking into his stealy blue eyes, seeing nothing but adoration as he looked back at her. His smile always rendered her speechless, the straightness of his pearly whites along with the blush that usually covered his cheeks made her weak in the knees. She knew, no matter what happened, somehow she would come back for more of him, more time with him.

...

Olivia rolled over and let out a tired groan, she cuddled into his embrace "what time is it?"

He groaned, looking over at the clock on his bedside table. He pulled her naked body against his, his fingers trailing down the silky skin of her back "it's 5 a.m"

She moved her leg over his waist "I don't want to get up"

"Then don't... What time do you have to be at the precinct?"

"at 8 for the latest..." she whispered, making herself more comfortable in his arms.

He leaned down to kiss her "sleepyhead, are you hungry?"

She shook her head "no I just wanna sleep"

"you have to get ready for work" he whispered, placing a few teasing kisses to her lips.

Her eyes shot open when his lips connected to the skin of her neck, once again setting her skin on fire. She gasped "okay I'm up"

He took her hand and dragged it toward his erection "so am I"

She giggled "you really want to make sure I feel you all day, don't you?"

He smirked "tell me more"

"Well maybe the reason I keep coming back is because I can still feel you hours after we finished, I can feel you filling me completely, making me scream." she whispered.

He trailed his hand down her naked chest, moving to the area he knew she needed him the most. His eyes darkened somewhat when he came into contact with her wet heat "Luitenant if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you want me again"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, her voice now thick with arousal as his fingers caressed her most intimate parts.

"because..." he leaned closer, his lips pressed against the skin of her ear, his fingers positioned to enter her "du bist so nass" He whispered in a thick accent.

She nearly came right then, her body jerking slightly when his fingers slipped into her, she shut her eyes and panted softly "fuck!"

"That's what I intend to do Olivia, but first, I need to taste you again" he said, before making his way down her body.

Olivia was certain this man had eaten her out more times in these last two weeks than anybody else had in her life, everytime they hooked up he wanted a taste of her and she, she wouldn't dare deny him. Not when he took his time getting to know her body, his tongue and teeth making her scream louder than Greg could ever wish to make her scream. She knew from the first time that her skin, her mind and her soul would always crave for more of him, more than either of them could get at this present moment.

She knew, she would never get enough of him, and he would never get enough of her. They were Insatiable when it came to the taste of each other, from the very first time she had him on the tip of her tongue, she knew, she would forever want to taste him. He too craved her, in the hours they spent apart, going about their daily lives, his mind fought him. Pictures of her on her knees plagued his mind and drove him insane until he had her again. It was a never ending circle of lust and passion, and neither of them wanted it to end any time soon.

Their bodies had this magnetic pull and it just kept getting stronger, scaring both of them but also making them feel more alive than ever before. This was something neither of them had with anybody else, the fire did not burn with such fierce flames when anyone else touched them.

Yet when they were together, the simplest gesture was all it took to start up the blaze that brewed between them. Just a hug, a laugh, or even a smile was enough to awaken every nerve in their body's, and to start up the constant hunger for one another that lived within them.

...

Olivia housed a glow that could be seen from miles away, paired with a bounce in her step and a massive smile on her face, her morning had been absolutely perfect. Her body was still tingling in all the right places and she was certain, she would not be stopping her rendezvous until she was absolutely satisfied. Her mind was consumed with images of her lover, pressed up against the wall, his erection between her parted lips. She felt so powerful, making him squirm with nothing but her mouth.

It could be seen that something was different, that there was something new in her life. She was happier and more bubbly now, her smile stayed intact throughout the day and even the toughest case did not break her spirits. She was floating, she was a on cloud of passion so deep that it oozed out of her when she spoke.

She saw him everywhere now, he had become a vital image in her life. The shadow of his presence was all around her and she adored every second of it, her affair that was supposed to be brief had now reached the next level. Both parties knew that there was no turning back now, they got this far and they would keep going because they still had a certain itch that needed scratching.

The detectives seated at their desks had noticed the dreamy look on their Luitenant's face and pinned it down to her having a good night with her husband. Neither of them aware about their superiors whereabouts, they were none the wiser about what she had been up to.

Olivia sat down in her office and bit her lip, still feeling the tingle of his touch on her skin. She was caught in a web of forever wanting more from him, forever aching for him, he was all she needed.

Their arrangement was unconventional to say the least, but they made it work, getting what ever time they could gather to be with one another. Though it seemed each time was better than before, each touch was hotter than before and each kiss was more passionate than the first.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_So this is the first chapter I've rewritten, and it definitely is different from where the first Chapter 3 headed._**

**_I have a lot more in store with this story and a lot I could not explore with the way I first wrote it, I hope you all enjoyed this bit though._**

**_Let me know what you all think, reviews are highly appreciated._**

**_-Karrrm. _**


	4. Chapter Four

Trevor sat down beside his best friend Luke and took a swig of his scotch "you don't understand..."

Luke sighed "Trev, I get it, she's hot, smart and well accomplished but she is married and you know what it's like to be cheated on."

He rolled his eyes "I get your concerns but you don't know her, she is like a drug. I cannot get enough of her, and no matter how much I tell myself that I have to stay away, I just cannot do it."

He looked over at his friend, he knew Trevor since the age of five and he knew that he was usually not the type to fall into situations like these. Trevor was the smart, level-headed one and he was the wild one, always getting into messy situations. Now that things were changed up he had no clue what to say or do, his friend was clearly smitten with the woman he had yet to meet, but there was a massive factor that was stopping them from truly being together and that was her husband.

Trevor and Olivia had been sneaking around for a little over a month, both of them agreeing to continue their affair and neither caring about the consequences they knew were inevitable. Luke knew all about their meet ups and he was happy that his friend found someone, he just wished she was not married.

Trevor shrugged "I get all of that. I know she is married and things can and probably will go wrong but I just can't help myself. She is perfect."

He took a swig of his beer "Jen is going to freak if she finds out about this, every one you know will freak..."

"That's why they can never find out" he said with a sigh "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please, keep this between us."

"You have my word, my lips are sealed" he said before hitting his glass against Trevor's.

Trevor sat back and let out a breath "she is coming by tonight, her husband is out of town on business. I want to do something for her, wine and dine her a bit, not just have sex with her. She is so much more than just sex, I want to get to know her, actually have a conversation."

"You like her" he said in a pointed tone "it is as obvious as day... But you need to realise that this is either going to end up with her walking out on her husband or you being alone and hurt."

"I know. I am prepared for it, but that day is far from now. For now I want us to enjoy the little time we have, I want to show her that she means more than sex to me, that I want to make her mine. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I will figure it out along the way." he smirked "It is a risk but I know I'm going to win her over."

He had a look of purpose on his face that Luke had seen before, it was a look he got when he realised that he had a dream that he needed to make a reality. He had the exact same look when he decided that he wanted to open up a restaurant and again with the lounge. Luke knew now, his friend was not about to go down without a fight, he was going to do everything in his power to make Olivia his. This was deeper than just an affair, it was now a plan, to pull on the strings of her heart and get her to be with him.

It may have seemed selfish to others but to Trevor it seemed reasonable, she had expressed her dissatisfaction with her husband and made no secret of the lack of love in her marriage. She was open with him, sharing a lot of her thoughts and feelings each time they met up. She informed him of how she felt her marriage was a mistake and how she knew that her husband was having his own fair share of affairs.

...

Olivia slipped into a red, skin fitting dress, it had a low neckline, something she knew would drive Trevor insane. She paired the red dress with a pair of black heels, her short brunette hair tousled into brilliant curls and stopping above her shoulders. Her make up was minimal, the only bit that stood was her lipstick which was a shade of red, knowing that the colour would leave Trevor wanting to kiss her all night.

She did a once over of herself and smirked "you clean up well" she whispered, before grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

She walked the short distance from her place to the restaurant he owned, making sure that nobody she knew was around. The last thing she wanted tonight was to have prying eyes following her around and ruining her night. No, she was more than ready to see her lover again and feel his hands on her body.

He was always careful not to leave any physical evidence of their love making yet her mind bore the memories of his touch on her skin. She could feel him all the time, his butterfly soft touch trailing down her body, his soft lips kissing on her skin.

Her eyes had a shine in them as she slipped into the restaurant, seeing a young waitress walk up to her, she bit her lip nervously "I'm here for business..."

The young woman smiled "that's no problem ma'am, I'll lead you to a table."

She shook her head "you misunderstand... I am here to meet with the owner of this establishment, we've important things to discuss."

Her eyes widened "Mr Langan is in his office and asked not to be disturbed."

"He knows of my arrival, we've arranged this meeting some time ago." she said with a sweet smile.

"Follow me, I'll take you to his office." she said before walking ahead of Olivia.

Olivia followed the girl and smirked as they stopped outside the office of her boss, she raised an eyebrow at the waitress "I will be okay from here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to inform him first?" she asked nervously.

She shook her head "he is expecting me."

She took hold of the handle and opened the door, watching the waitress nod and rush off. She slipped into his office and let out a breath of relief when she saw him seated at his desk with a mischievous smile on his lips. She strutted toward him, ever so slowly, teasing him with the sway of her hips and enticing him with her gorgeous tanned legs.

He drank her in, his eyes shamelessly covering the length of her body, taking in and appreciating every curve her body had. He bit his bottom lip, a preditory look in his eyes as she approached him, her own eyes no longer the shade of brown he was accustomed to seeing. He reached for her when she was close enough and pulled her toward him with a gentle tug, hearing a gasp fall from her crimson coloured lips.

He stood to his feet, backing her up until her ass hit the edge of his desk and leaned close to her, taking in every one of excellent features. The smell he could only describe as, Olivia, filled his nostrils as he leaned close to her. That alone was enough to ignite the fire within him, yet it did not stop there, no she looked into his eyes with purpose and gently bit down on her plump bottom lip.

That was what made him lose control and within seconds his lips were on hers, kissing her mouth with a deep, soul tingling passion that she had never felt before. A soft, breathy moan escaped her as she parted her lips to give him access into the velvety heaven he knew as her mouth. His tongue massaged hers, his hands moving to her hips, while hers wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

She let out another soft moan when he nipped at her lip before pulling away, leaving her absolutely breathless. She smiled up at him "we should probably get out of here."

He nodded, not making a move to let her go "we should... I have a surprise for you at my place"

She smirked "if this was any indication, I cannot wait to get to your place."

"Get your mind out of the gutter" he pipped up with a chuckle "let's go"

He stopped at the door of his office and turned to her with a warm smile "you look absolutely beautiful by the way."

A deep blush instantly crept onto her cheeks as she followed him out of the restaurant, double checking that nobody she knew was around as she slipped into the passenger seat of his car. She looked over at him as he drove the distance to his home, a soft smile on her lips as she admired his handsome features.

He gave her a quick glance, shooting a wink her way before focusing on the road ahead again "I'm really glad you were able to make it."

"As am I..." she picked at her watch nervously "I missed you this last week, but with Greg being home I just could not get away long enough to see you."

"Were you happy atleast?" he asked softly. A genuine concern in his tone, he cared for her and wanted to be sure that she was fine in the time they had not spent together.

She shrugged "around Greg?" a scoff left her lips "as if he would let me be happy."

"What do you mean?" he questioned nervously, hoping that she would not close down on him now.

Olivia pursed her lips, her eyes becoming slightly glossy as she looked at the road ahead "Greg is not the greatest person to be around sometimes... He has a lot of issues, anger issues, and a lack of control most of the time. He is the type that always gets what he wants and he hates being double crossed, he is nothing like the man I dated when we met."

"So he changed?"

"You could say that... But I guess I should have expected this because he was always overly possessive" she let out a sigh "he hit me once, while we dating, because I had been dancing with my ex partner... That should have been my first sign to leave him but I was too stubborn."

Trevor pulled into his driveway and stopped the car, turning to look at her and reaching for her hand. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, his lips lingering on her skin for a minute or two "Greg is a dick. You deserve so much more than him, you deserve the world Olivia Benson."

She shook her head "I'm hardly that special... That would be the sex talking, it usually makes men promise me the world, but then they leave eventually when they get bored of me." she sniffled softly "maybe that's why I stayed with Greg, he is the only one that never left."

"This isn't just sex talk to me Olivia, this is real. The connection we have is real and I want, no I need to explore it. You are a spectacular person and I hate that I met you this late in life, that I didn't get to you first. But you're here with me now, and I'm going to make the most it." he whispered before giving her a soft kiss.

She let out a contented sigh against his lips and shook her head when he finally broke for air "we should head inside"

"Yeah... I have a little surprise for you" he smirked "hopefully you will like it."

She bit her lip, staring into his steely blue eyes "if you planned it, I'm certain that I will love it."

Olivia followed him silently into his home, somewhat nervous at what he had planned but also excited because she would get to spend the entire night with him. This was not one of the nights where she drove straight from work to get a quicky and then rush back so that her husband did not get suspicious. This was not one of those nights where she worked late as an excuse to meet up with him for a heated make out session and some mindless touching.

No, this was different. She would be spending the night with him, not only having mind blowing sex but actually getting to know him more and seeing into his life. She would be able to sleep in his arms again, without the stress of Greg finding out and she would be able to spend an entire day with him as it would be her day off.

She had no idea what he had planned, what they would get up to apart from the sex but she was looking forward to it all, to just being in his presence. To spending time with him and just talking to him, she was ready for this. For more.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed that, let me know what y'all think. _**


	5. Chapter Five

Trevor reached for her hand and smirked when she turned to face him with a confused look on her face. He bit back a chuckle at her cute expression, seeing her furrowed brow and her nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible "I did say that this was a surprise, so I will need you to close your eyes."

She pouted "I could go in with my eyes open and act surprised"

"how about..." he smirked "no."

"you're no fun" she huffed, irritated at his secrecy.

Olivia sighed loudly before closing her eyes, a soft gasp leaving her lips when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He silently led her toward their secret destination, hoping that she would love what he had planned for them. It was a bit unconventional and maybe corny to some, but he knew that she would understand the depth behind all of this.

He stopped in his livingroom and pressed a kiss to the side of her head "open your eyes, beautiful"

She opened eyes and let a loud, unintentional gasp leaving her crimson coloured lips "Trev... This is beautiful."

He turned to her with a bright smile "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't really sure if you would like it, I know it's not much, not a grand get away or anything like that" he whispered almost nervously.

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, her arms moving to his neck as she held his body against her own. She pulled away when both of them were breathless and gave him one of the biggest, brightest smiles he had ever seen "it's cute, thoughtful and intimate, I love it."

He leaned down and pressed a peck to the tip of her nose, letting out a laugh when she scrunched it ever so slightly "why don't you get comfortable in our little set up and I'll go and get us some food."

She nodded "that sounds like a brilliant plan"

He made his way into the kitchen, leaving her to get settled in the livingroom, hoping that she understood that this was so much more to him than just an affair. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and he wanted so badly to get to know the person who hid behind the tough cop exterior.

Olivia looked around the living room and allowed her smile to return to her lips. She looked at the blankets he had laid out on the ground for them, and the soft cushions he used to make it as comfortable as possible. There were little rose petals all over the blankets and the lights had been dimed while the fire place lit up the room. Above it hung the television and a number of movies laid on the blankets for them to choose from. He set up the perfect little movie night for them, and it may have seemed stupid to others but to her it meant more than she could put into words.

She was well aware that their usual meet up antics may not take place and she was okay with that. Things had changed, and now all she wanted was to spend time in his presence, where at first it was all about the mind blowing sex. It was deeper now, because both of their hearts were at play here, both parties knowing that this would lead to conversations that could make or break them.

Her hand did a run through her hair and she smirked when she saw that he had set out her favourite button down shirt on the blankets. She took hold of the shirt and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for their little movie night. Her make up was quickly washed off and her gorgeous dress discarded, the heels she wore followed suit. She stripped down, removing her bra and her underwear as well, as she saw no use for them. She slipped into his shirt that stopped mid thigh and smiled at her glowing reflection.

She always had this glow around him, it was as if her happiness was shining through her skin. Whenever they got together, or even if they just had a light conversation, she still always had this wonderful glow that never seemed to seize.

After clearing up and moving her clothes onto one of the chairs in his bedroom she returned to livingroom and made herself comfortable in their little set up.

Trevor returned minutes later with a little Italian dish, knowing full well that she absolutely loved Italian. He settled down beside her and gave her a bright smile before feeding her some of the food he had prepared.

She closed her eyes and moaned out softly at the taste "wow, you're a great chef."

He pressed a kiss to her lips "comes with the territory."

"mmm I can tell... I like this." she gestured around them "the little set up and the intimacy of it all. I like that it's not just sex, but that we're actually getting to know one another."

He nodded "I'm happy that you like it, because honestly, I want nothing more than to get to know you. The real you, scars and all."

She nibbled nervously on her lower lip "let's hope you still like me after this..."

"Why would I stop liking you, you're amazing Olivia." he assured her.

"Everybody thinks that until they learn what I've been through and where I come from. I'm not all that great, and you'll come to learn that eventually, then you will leave, just like a lot of people have."

"I know you have probably heard this before but I am not those people. I see you and understand that you have been through a lot and that only makes me respect you more because you carry yourself so well, even after life knocked you. You take the knocks, get back up and take life on again, and I find that absolutely inspiring."

"Inspiring... That's a first." she let out a soft sigh "let's not dampen the mood with my past... Why don't you tell me about yourself, what was your childhood like?"

He shrugged "well it wasn't as great as people expect it to have been... I was four years old when both of my parents died in a car crash along with my baby brother Archie. I was the only survivor of the crash and had to move in with my grandparents as my parents didn't have any other living relatives, my grandfather died when I was eight and my grandmother took care of me until I turned eleven. She fell ill and could no longer care for me so she was forced to get me into foster care while she went to stay at an old age home..." he cleared his throat "I was adopted by Elizabeth and Patrick, they raised me as their own and had a little girl Jennifer... She became my best friend and we grew up like every other brother and sister, they took great care of me and allowed me to visit my grandmother as much as possible."

Olivia cupped his cheek "it must have been hard for you to lose both of your parents"

"I was young and didn't understand what had happened, I do know that my grandmother told my mom, well Elizabeth about how I cried for my parents to come and get me in the middle of the night. I don't remember much about my biological parents, except for the fact that my mother was a teacher and my father was a lawyer. It was what pushed me to go into law, I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but I had to step down after some time because of personal reasons." he explained.

She nodded and pursed her lips "do you have any pictures of them?"

He nodded "yeah, give me a minute"

She watched him walk toward his bedroom and let out a breath, she could not believe that he had been through so much. He looked like the type who had the perfect life, born with a golden fork in his mouth, instead he lived a life filled with loss from a young age. She found herself wanting to know more about him, to know every other detail of his life, to fix his wounds. She wanted to help him heal from the past and help him grow for the future, she wanted to be there and see him progress.

This was all so new to her, having an affair was so out of character but yet it felt so right. Being with Trevor felt right, and just speaking to him was becoming like an obsession to her, she wanted to be around him all the time. She wanted to be with him and spend more time than both of them had to offer, to see him in every hour of every day. Yet she had to settle for what they had, their quick meet ups and impromptu love making sessions would have to be enough for her, atleast for now.

Control was something both of them needed and lacked, they had to control their urges to meet up at any time of the day and just be together. They had to act the part and make sure nobody suspected their little arrangement, which was proving to become more than just an affair.

This was much deeper than two people meeting up for casual, no strings attached sex, this was a mix of lust and passion and some other feeling that remained unspoken for the time being. Neither of them were ready to approach the topic of what could be brewing between them and of what was currently happening with them, so instead they avoided the topic all together. Both of them shying away from that inevitable question that lingered on both of their minds.

What are we?

Those three little words had so much power over them because neither of them could answer it, they had no means to answer it. As much as they wanted to be something, anything more than two people hiding out and having an affair, they could not, because she was married.

Yes her marriage was in shambles but it was still a marriage nevertheless, she belonged to someone else and even though she was with him now, they knew she would return to her husband eventually. The thought nauseated her, having to let Greg touch her skin after Trevor did was off putting because she did not want to be with Greg. Sleeping next to him and kissing him was bland in comparison to the fire that burnt between Trevor and her. With Trevor she always wanted more and Greg, he always left her feeling used and empty, leaving her to satisfy her own needs after he had his release.

He was a pig to say the least, an abusive jerk that made her want to jump off a cliff sometimes. Most days she could not stand the sight of him, yet she did not walk away because she afraid that he would kill her. Letting go was never his strong point, and losing was something he loathed, so she knew he would make her life hell if she tried to leave. He would never give up without putting up one hell of a fight and she knew better than anyone that his favourite way to fight was dirty. He was well connected and he used it to his advantage more than once, even making accomplished doctors who earned tons of money do his biding and clean up his messes.

She was one of those messes, always needing to be cleaned up and checked out by his doctor friend after he beat her up. Always needing a quick fix so her squad did not find out what a Bastard her husband truly was. She had no idea how she became this woman, she fought for survivors every day of her life yet she was not surviving.

Until now, she had a bit of new hope now, hope that good men still exist and that she had found one who was willing to wait for her. She found herself wondering as she waited for his return, if she were to leave Greg would this little paradise Trevor called home become hers too. Would their flame still burn as bright if it was not coated in secrecy and if it was not so wrong.

She wondered would she be strong enough to walk out on Greg and start over with someone new, to trust someone new and build new memories. Would she be able to move on from the pain and live a happy life for once or was her unhappiness just her portion.

Alot was going on in her mind but she silenced her thoughts when he returned, wanting to make the most of their time. She took hold of the little picture he handed to her and smiled as she looked at the little family picture. His father stood with a little Trevor in his arms while his mother held a baby boy in hers, their smiles were wide and she could feel the happiness radiating through the picture.

"This is beautiful" she whispered.

"You are beautiful... With you, things feel a lot less broken. I feel a lot less broken" he admitted before leaning forward and allowing his lips to brush against hers.

She sucked her breath through her teeth and moaned ever so softly before melting into his kiss, allowing his mouth to mould against her own in a way only his did. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, both of them a little rough around the edges and covered in a scars from the blows life dealt, yet they fit together, almost too perfectly.


	6. Chapter Six

Trevor broke their kiss when air was necessary and gave her a breathtaking smile "I wanna show you something" he took hold of their wine and two glasses before smirking.

Olivia furrowed her brow "what is it?"

"Just a place I like to go sometimes, come on" he said with a warm smile before taking her hand and leading her to a part of the house she had never seen before "I had this built a few months after opening the bar, it had been a very stressful time and I was going through a ton of crap with Debra and my family. So I built this as a place to relieve my stress, a break away from reality and it always helps when things are weighing heavy on my heart." he explained as he lead her through the little entertainment room, he stopped infront of two big sliding doors and made no hassle of unlocking it.

Olivia followed him silently, only letting out a gasp when she saw the beautiful pool and hot tub set up that he had. It was breathtaking and she was certain that this night was going to be amazing.

She looked up at him and blushed ever so slightly "it's beautiful."

He beamed as he looked down at her "I'm glad you like it... This is very different to the backyard set up that's on the other side of the house..."

"You have two backyard set ups?" she chuckled "I'm sure they are both wonderful."

"This is my favourite one... You're the only person who isn't family that has seen this, so you better feel special." he teased.

She smirked "I do feel special." she took hold of his hand and raised a brow at him "so are we going to stand here all night or are you going to join me in that hot tub."

"you get comfortable, I'm going to get us some snacks" he whispered before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

She bit her lip and nodded "do not keep me waiting too long"

"I wouldn't dare." he said before rushing back into his home.

Olivia took a deep breath and allowed a smile to grace her lips, she stepped out of his shirt and having discarded her underwear already in his bathroom, she was left standing in the nude. She slipped into the water and let out a soft moan, feeling the warm water encase her naked body was glorious and definitely something she could get used to.

She perked up when she saw him walking back and raised an eyebrow at the shit eating grin on his face "see something you like?"

"Oh most definitely." he shot back with a cheeky wink.

"Well then why don't you join me" she nibbled on her bottom lip seductively.

Trevor did not need to be told twice, he quickly placed the snacks down and discarded his sweatpants and boxer briefs before getting into the tub with her. He swam the short distance to where she was located and pulled her into his embrace, a smile playing on his lips as he pulled her body against his.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling as she looked up into his eyes. They had a tell-tale twinkle to them and she could not resist reaching up and pressing the softest kiss to his lips.

He held her close and kept their mouths pressed together, gently running his tongue over her lower lip. She parted her lips and moaned when she felt him start his exploration of her mouth, his kiss filled with a fire that ignited her entire body yet still gave her a peace that she never experienced before. She felt safety and warmth in his kiss, in his presence and in his arms, it was something so new to her, so fresh. The feeling completely caught her off guard, leaving her breathless.

She broke their kiss due to a need for air and rested her forehead against his, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She let out a heavy breath, her eyes focusing on anything but his face, she did not what she was feeling nor what to make of it just yet.

Trevor noticed the change in her demeanour and gently placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"what's wrong beautiful?"

She offered him a small nervous smile "nothing is wrong. This is perfect... You are perfect."

"I am the furthest thing from perfect" he said with a sigh.

"To me, you're nothing short of perfection"

"I could say the exact same thing about you, but I would much rather prove it"

She pressed her finger to his lips, shaking her head softly "let's not get caught up... Just kiss me"

He caressed her cheek gently "anything you want beautiful"

A soft intake of breath came from her lips as his lips pressed against her own. She felt a million sensations all wrapped into one and she could not keep it to herself, so soft moans started tearing from her lips. She let out a whimper of pleasure before easing out of their kiss "fuck Trevor, I want you so bad."

He wrapped his arms around her waist "so let me take care of you"

She bit her lip and peered into his eyes before nodding gently "but... Outside of the water, I want to feel you, all of you."

He took hold of her and made his way to the edge of the hit tub in a instant, a smirk on his lips as he carried her to one of the sun loungers closest to the hot tub, he laid her down and moved to hover over her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer so that their lips could meet again. Withing seconds their bodies connected, both of them letting out slurs of each others names as if it was praises to diety's, each of them clinging to the skin of the other as if their lives depended on it.

Olivia shuddered to a stop beneath him and cried out as the most powerful orgasm rippled throughout her entire being. It left her breathless and exhausted, her sweat covered body slowly coming down from a blissful high.

Trevor moaned into her neck as he too came down from his high, his body still on fire as her body held him in a vice grip. Even after their orgasms, he still filled her up completely, her body fitting like a glove around his. Their hands clasped together above her head and both of their breathing laboured due to the intensity of their sexual encounter.

Olivia let out a heavy breath and felt her cheeks break out in a brilliant blush, something that seemed to happen after every one of their coital relations. She bit her lip "is it wrong that I never tire of feeling you inside of me?"

He let out a soft chuckle, his head resting in the crook of her neck "it should be wrong... But it feels so right."

She ran her hand up his back, "this is such a mess..." a sigh rolled from her kiss bruised lips, "I want you and I care for you, I enjoy our time together, I am always thinking about you... But I am married to someone else, I should not be feeling this way but I cannot stop. I don't want to give you up or lose what we have, yet I still feel that one way or another this is all going to blow up in our faces."

He shifted slightly so that he was staring into her eyes, seeing the unshed tears that shone in them. His heart was breaking for her, she was married to someone else and she clearly was not being taken care of. He caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear that made it's escape from her eyes.

"We will figure this out... For now however, let us focus on the little time we have." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

A massive smile covered her lips when he broke their kiss, her eyes filled with an emotion he was to afraid to mention. They could see it in one another, they could feel it within themselves but they never dared to speak about it. She raised an eyebrow at her lover "that hot tub seems welcoming right now... I'm kinda cold."

He smirked "well you are butt naked in the midnight air so I'm not surprised."

She playfully hit his chest "you were not complaining a few minutes ago."

"I'm still not complaining, I quite like the view you're giving me right now. It's an eye full that I would never tire of." he assured her, moving his weight off her body so that they could get to the tub.

She allowed her eyes to travel up and down his masculine figure, focusing on his pleasantly large manhood for a minute or two. A smirk played on her lips as she stepped closer and allowed her thin fingers to wrap around him.

She leaned closer, her lips pressed to his ear "trust me when I tell you this... I will never tire of the sight nor the feel of you, I want you, always will."

His eyes fluttered closed and a groan left his lips "Liv..." he tried his best to focus on anything but her pumping him slowly, but that was hard to do when she was such an expert with his body, "the tub." he moaned.

She eased her hand off him and gave him a sheepish grin "sorry, I got a bit carried away."

He gave her a sweet, heart warming smile "there is no need to apologise... I enjoy you touching me, but if you continue I might need to pick you up and ravish you again... As much as I want you, which I really do, I still want to get to know you as well. So I want us to have a soak and enjoy some wine and just spend some time together."

She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded "that sounds absolutely brilliant."

They slipped into the hot tub, both of them moaning up the contact with the warm water, Olivia settled close to him. He reached for the wine and poured each of them a hefty serving, handing her a glass of the fruity liquid.

"So... Tell me about your childhood, what was it like growing up with your foster parents?" she started.

He shrugged "it was great, they loved and supported me whole heartedly, they still do. Even after having Jen, their little girl, they never treated me badly. She became my sister and we became best friends, I still look out for her as if she's my own sister because well, she is."

"She sounds lovely" she smiled, snacking on some of the light snacks he brought out for them.

He let out a soft laugh "she's full of crap, she would probably hate you if she met you. Not because of who you are but simply because she believes that nobody is good enough for me"

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I can see why she would feel that way, I still wonder how I got someone like you to be here spending this time with me." she bit her lip "you are a single, well accomplished man with a golden heart and the body of god. You could have any other woman, someone who is able to commit to only you, but you still chose me."

"That's because I cannot get enough of you" he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear "you are beautiful, brilliant and so perfect in ways that I don't have the words to explain. I adore you Olivia, not a day goes by where you are not on my mind, you are all I think about..." he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled like a giddy teenager, this moment was so perfect. It was just the two of them, completely naked in his hottub under the glistening moonlight, a bottle of wine stood at the edge of the tub, their lips inches apart. She found herself wondering if she were to be with him would this be their life, this passion and bliss.

Trevor let out a nervous breath "I know you and I are in a sticky situation with you being married, but I want you to know that this is more to me than just an affair."

She bit her lip before nodding "I know... And I feel the same, I am really enjoying our time together and in the moments where I cannot be with you, I feel like I'm missing a part of me."

He pulled her into his embrace and pressed a series of soft kisses to her hair, not wanting to dampen their night with the mention of his feelings or risk scaring her away. So he said nothing about their situation further instead he opted for light conversion and getting to know her better.

He found himself mesmerised by her inner and outer beauty, she was smart, caring, gorgeous and funny. She was so many things all rolled into one perfect human being, into the woman of his dreams.

They spent hours in the hot tub just talking and relaxing, stealing kisses every now and then while their hands touched at any skin they could reach. It had been a relaxing evening, the perfect one to get her mind off everything else that was going on in her life. She completely forgot about all of her issues while relaxing in his arms, it just felt so right that it melted any thought of Greg out of her mind.

Trevor noticed how relaxed she was and asked her questions, wanting to get to know her as best as he could.

* * *

**_A/N hope you all enjoyed this, let me know what y'all thought about it. Votes and comments are highly appreciated._**


	7. Chapter Seven

Trevor and Olivia spent a few more hours in the hot tub, and even made love twice, before heading back inside, getting changed into suitable clothes and cuddling up on the little pillow and blanket set up he made for them. They were currently cuddled up and watching a movie, the atmosphere around them was peaceful and Olivia never felt more relaxed in her life. They stole soft kisses every now and then, both of them silently indulging on some of the chocolate he set out for them and sipping on their bottle that had accompanied them at the hot tub too.

Trevor tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before feeding her another one of the heart shaped chocolates. A smirk playing on his lips as she moaned seductively at the taste, she was teasing him and he knew it. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, which heated up in a matter of seconds, leading to him tasting the sweetness of the chocolate on her tongue.

She broke their kiss after a while and shot him a playful grin "you sneaky asshole, you only kissed me to taste some of the chocolate."

"It tastes better this way" he shot back, giving her another kiss to silence out her pleas.

A mischievous look covered her features as she looked up at him, her eyes were bright with joy and playfulness. She was like a kid in a candy store, he had that crazy effect on her, where no matter what situation they were in, they would always find their way back to each other.

"can I ask you something?" she bit her lip.

He nodded "of course you can"

"Have you ever had sex in public?" she smirked "or what's the weirdest place you have had sex?"

"Well I am not sure if this counts but I had sex at Debra's parents place before her and I got married, and they walked in on us... Mainly because it was in their kitchen." he laughed.

She let out a giggle and shook her head "that must have been a nightmare, what did her parents say?"

"her mother was very shocked while her father simply told me never to set foot in their home again. I never went back there until after our divorce, she moved in with her parents for a few weeks and I had to take some of her things to them. Even then her father was not pleased to see me." he let out a laugh "what about you? Public sex?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment before smirking "I had sex in our cribs at work, it's not really public but any of the squad members could walk in at any moment. It was up against one of the lockers and it was fun, I also had sex in the back of one the squad cars." she chuckled when she saw the look on his face.

"I was young and having mindless sex with one of my squad mates, he wanted more but at that time I was so work orientated that I didn't see the need for any relationships." she bit her lip "but nothing we did, has ever felt as good as you and I..."

A smirk tugged at his lips "would you have sex with me in public? If the moment showed itself or would you shy away from it?"

She shrugged "Trevor if you and I were out in public and the need arose, I would never deny you. In fact I might start it off just to tease you."

He let out a laugh "you're a minx, I like it."

She let out a laugh "you like a lot of things that most people hate about me. Greg hated my flirting and he hated being teased, you are the first man that actually likes my teasing."

"I like you, exactly as you are. With the teasing and flirting, it's what makes you so damn special." he pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

She groaned into his mouth, before pushing him onto his back, she moved over and straddled him. She bit her lip and ran her hands down his chest "you are amazing."

"not as amazing as you." he smirked before undoing the buttons on the shirt she wore "that is why I cannot be without you. I care for you Olivia."

She discarded her shirt and pushed his sweatpants down, smirking when his erection sprung free from the confines of the material. She wrapped her hand around his length and smirked "you're so big... I like it." she whispered before moving and sinking onto his erection.

A loud moan left her lips as she felt him fill her up, her eyes closing as she focused on not coming too soon. She felt his hands on her hips and started moving over him, her hands resting on his chest for leverage. She felt him bucking up into her and groaned, dropping forward to give him a deep kiss, putting every emotion she felt into her kiss.

Trevor felt and returned every one of her sentiments and gripped her ass with one of his hands, pushing himself deeper into her. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat as they continued their antics.

Olivia threw her head back and let out a loud moan of his name when he hit a sweet spot inside of her. She groaned out as she came undone, feeling his warm release coating her inner walls, their hips slowly rocking together to ride out their orgasms.

She moved off him with a moan before settling beneath the blankets, covering herself as best as she could. Her womanhood was throbbing for more of him but she was too tired to go at it again. She felt his arms wrap around her body and smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Trevor cupped her cheek ever so gently, allowing his tongue to do a slow exploration of her mouth. His kiss was soft yet still authoritive, she did not mind surrendering to him in such a way, so she allowed it. Her lips matching his movements and gently crashing against his, one of her hands moved up to caress the back of his neck and deepen their kiss somewhat.

They broke apart when air became a necessity, both of them breathless with flushed cheeks.

"Damn you're good..." she said with a giggle.

"We are good, together" he gave her a gentle peck. "I've told you before we are a good match."

She laughed softly before settling in his embrace, making herself comfortable between the pillows and blankets before focusing on the movie that was playing on the TV that hung over the lit fire place. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced herself to stay awake because she did not want this night to end. Her mind was burning with thoughts of how this all played out and yet her heart had peace just by being in his arms. She needed this, she wanted this, just being around him.

Trevor laid silently, holding her body close, his fingers gently playing with her silky hair. His mind however was a war zone, his thoughts a blur of do's and don'ts, this entire situation was wrong but he was not going to stop and by the looks of things, neither was she. He thought about everything they spoke about, the jokes, the secrets and the sex, it was as if they fitted the stories of their entire lives into one night. Yet he knew, there was still lots to learn, especially about her, she was guarded and he understood why, but he was planning on getting her to open up soon enough.

He looked down at her beautiful face after a short while and realised that she must have dosed while they were watching a movie. He tried moving her, wanting to take her to the bedroom, but he stopped when she let out a sleepy groan. A soft chuckle left his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he made himself comfortable, aware that they would be staying right there for the night.

...

Olivia stirred the next morning and cuddled further into his embrace, she gently ran her hand over the bit of hair that grew out on his chest. She bit her lip, her eyes wide open, yet she didn't move, she was comfortable in his arms and she was enjoying this. It was a peaceful moment for her, she fell asleep in his embrace, him playing with her hair and now she woke up still wrapped securely in his arms. She was surprised at how comfortable she was and that her body was not aching from sleeping on the floor.

Trevor stirred "good morning sleeping beauty"

She looked up at him with a smile "good morning handsome"

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips "how did you sleep?"

"with you?" she smirked "it was the best night's sleep I have had in a months, and that's saying something because we technically slept on the ground."

He chuckled "well then why don't we move this party to the bedroom, I wanna cuddle with you for a while before we head out."

She furrowed her eyebrows "out? Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special." he responded, a small smile on his lips "I just want to share something with you. A place I used to visit and go to clear my mind, I want to share it with you because it's special to me and so are you."

She sat up, her eyes wide "Trevor... Do you mean that?"

He gave her a small smile, taking hold of her hand "Olivia I mean it more than I am able to describe... I care for you, and I know that you are married and this is an affair, but I cannot and will not deny the feelings I have for you. These feelings are as real as my hand touching yours, I feel for you, deeply, more so than I did for any other woman in my life."

He sighed "and it scares the shit out of me... It's terrifying, because I know in the end I'm going to be in my home, alone, and you are going to continue your life. Yet still I want to share this with you, in the hopes that if ever in the far future you get lonely and we are no longer seeing each other, that you have a place to go to, to remember me and what we shared. An escape from your reality."

She sniffled softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears, she was blown away. This man was like nobody she had ever met before, she had never come across anybody that thought like this before, who cared this much. She wiped the tear that made its way down her cheek and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I can live with that... I would love to see this place, and for what it is worth, I care for you too. I need you to know that yes I may return to Greg after this day, but my mind will be solely focused on you. On us, because no matter how much I try to fight it, I can feel the connection we have and it scares me, but at the same time it's thrilling." she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss him "so I say we scratch that cuddle and get ready to head out immediately, we can cuddle when we get back."

He gave her one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a deep, soul touching kiss. She felt her heart begin to race when she realised that Trevor kissed her like she was his, his kiss was gently yet possessive. It felt as if he tried to communicate something to her, without the over use of words. He allowed his body to speak, his mouth did a different talking, and her body caught on to every sentiment he gave off.

She realised then, with their mouths pressed together, that maybe just maybe a massive part of her did belong to him. Yes, she was a married woman, Greg's property as he considered her as such, but still her body, her mind and her soul cried out for Trevor. His touch would forever be etched into her skin and his every action and word etched into her heart and mind. She had no words to describe it and she knew it was wrong but she could not stop it even if she tried. She adored this man and she could not get enough of him, and the best part of it all was that he felt the same.

He could not get enough of her either and both parties knew that he would never let her go._ 'Olivia' _had been engraved on his heart and he knew, no other woman could ever remove that name from it. He was certain that nobody would ever be able to take her place in his heart, she owned it, she became the Queen of his heart and not a soul could take her crown. Instead they would all level out as peasants when up against her, they didn't stand a chance at fighting herand neither did he.


	8. Chapter Eight

The sound of laughter could be heard from afar as Olivia followed Trevor through the rocky trail in the little forest nearby. He took hold of her hand and smirked at her "it gets better, I promise"

"I trust you" she said with a warm smile.

It was insanity, she had no idea why she was saying all of these things and she meant them, yet still it scared the life out of her. She was not used to this, being open like this was not normal to her, she was not this woman who did all of these things and spoke about her feelings. Yet she felt safe with him, comfortable enough to speak her mind, and voice her feelings.

He turned back to face her with a huge smile on his lips, cupping her cheek gently. He looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and spoke with such conviction, leaving no room for disbelief.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, knowing that you trust me is an honour. I promise you Olivia, I won't betray that trust, ever."

She stood on her toes and leaned up to press a deep kiss to his lips, a smile breaking out on her face when they pulled apart "I know you won't."

He gave her another soft peck before taking her hand once again and leading her into an opening where a beautiful lake came into view. The sight was breathtaking and she wondered, what would he be doing out here on his own.

"This isn't the place, although it is pretty... It's a little bit further" he said, as if he was reading her mind.

She followed him silently and let out a gasp when she saw a waterfall come into view, they had come to a gorgeous little paradise. She looked up at the waterfall and then down to the clear waters that filled up the swimming hole beneath it. She bit her lip before sitting on one of the rocks "this is beautiful."

He nodded, sitting beside her "yes it is... Although I think you are much more beautiful than all the wonders of the earth."

She looked up at him and let out a loved up sigh "you really are a charmer... I like it."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head "wanna go for a swim?"

A smirk lit up her face as she tugged her sweater over her head "you don't need to ask me twice, this place is amazing."

He watched her strip down to her underwear and gasped when she slipped those off too, his eyes focusing on her now exposed skin. His pants suddenly became a bit tight, his eyes drinking in every curve of her body. She was standing in the sunlight, in the nude, offering him an eye full of her body, knowing that it was a sight he could not resist.

Trevor forgot about everything around them and instantly moved to pull her body close to his, he was shirtless but the rest of him was still clad in boxer briefs and a sweatpants. He wrapped his arms around her waist, one of his hands moving down to squeeze her ass. He drank in her reaction, watching her eyes flutter close, a soft, breathy pant of his name left her lips.

Olivia had to fight herself at this one, she was trying not to give in easily, although she could already feel the wetness pooling between her legs. It was worsened when his lips met her neck, soft, open mouths kisses were left on her skin, yet he was still careful enough to not leave any physical evidence of his touch. She felt her entire body heating up, a fire started wherever his hands or lips traveled, leaving her burning for more of him.

She had never felt anything like this with anybody else before, this raw passion between them, left her speechless everytime. It was as if she was always meant to find him, to have him like this and feel his body against hers. She moaned softly, one his hands had traveled from her waist to her core and within seconds his thick fingers slid against her soaked heat.

She was putty in his arms now and he knew it, he saw the flushed look on her face and knew that he had to give her the release she needed. A yelp left her lips when he suddenly pushed two digits into her, but soon it was replaced with soft moans of his name. She had no clue what came over them but right now she was not complaining, especially when he had moved them back over to the rock.

He pushed her against it and trailed his kisses down her neck to her colarbone, his fingers still moving in a steady pace between her thighs. Her head was pressed back as she moaned, her nails digging into the skin of his biceps, shoulders and back. She was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out, but a soft whimper escaped her when his lips wrapped around her nipple.

The sensitive pink bud disappeared between his lips and the other was being rubbed between the thumb and index finger of his free hand. She was at his mercy and he knew it, her resolute completely shattered in a matter of seconds. Trevor paid special attention to both of her nipples, biting, sucking and licking at it until both were hard. He felt her inner walls getting tighter around his fingers with each thrust and added a third finger, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

She hissed at the welcomed intrusion, but before she could even process it, his tongue slipped between her folds, quickly replacing his fingers. Her hand flew down to his head instinctively and her hips rolled forward, into his face. She was writhing and moaning loudly at this point, unable to contain the pleasure that was coursing through her veins, he had once again managed to whip her into submission with nothing more than his mouth and fingers.

Trevor smirked against her core, feeling her walls contracting "that's it beautiful, cum for me." he spoke, his breath ghosting over her already sensitive clit.

She gripped his hair, pushing his face back to her core as she came undone, a scream of his name tearing from her lips as he lapped up every single drop she gave him. Her body gently crashed back against the rock, her breathing heavy from her amazing orgasm and her skin flushed. Trevor remained situated between her thighs, feeling a little greedy as he continued to suck at her clit even after her orgasm.

The sensations she was experiencing left her speechless, she couldn't think nor speak, but she wasn't going to force him up either. She was enjoying his greed, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsing within her as he continued his hungry laps at her core. She could feel herself getting worked up again and knew that he was not going to stop until he coaxed another strong orgasm out of her. It felt selfish to her, having him on his knees eating her out for the second time, she was one orgasm in and she knew he had to be throbbing for a release by now.

Trevor groaned when she gently pushed him away from her sensitive core "what's wrong?" he asked huskily.

She bit her lip and let out a breath "nothing, I just want to feel you, inside of me. I know you want it too, feeling yourself deep inside me, making me scream." she moaned "I need you"

He didn't hesitate to get up from his spot on the ground and push down his pants, allowing his throbbing erection to spring free. She bit her lip when she saw him, he was fully erected, ready to take her to a height only he can take her to. He gently picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. He trust forward slowly, pushing into her tightened entrance, groaning as their lips fused together.

She groaned into his mouth when he pushed his erection all the way into her soaked womanhood, filling her to the hilt, in a way only he could. He stilled inside of her, giving her some time to adjust to his size, kissing her through it. She wiggled her hips gently when she was ready and moaned when he began his deep, slow paced thrusts into her.

Her eyes were shut and their lips met again, in the softest kiss, filled with lust, adoration and passion. She felt every single sentiment and she returned it wholeheartedly, giving him every inch of her body. She felt his free hand move from her thigh to her hip and let out a moan when he hit a sweet spot inside of her, her nails digging into his shoulders for a brief minute.

She let out a breathy moan, feeling his hard and deep thrusts "oh fuck... Yes" she cried out, moving her legs higher up around his waist.

Trevor felt himself going deeper than before and moaned, working hard to give her the pleasure she needed before he could explode. He kissed a trail from her lips to her neck, allowing his teeth to graze her skin as he sped up his movements.

"faster" came the solemn plea from her kiss bruised lips.

Her nails dug into his skin, leaving long tracks along his back as he fucked her hard. He hicked her legs up some more and moved faster, adhering to her plea and making her cry out in pleasure. He moved hard and fast, hitting spots inside of her that only he could reach, setting off little orgasms inside of her every few minutes. He knew she was close, he could feel it by the way her inner walls clamped down on him and her legs began to shake.

Before she could get another word out, her eyes squeezed shut, her back arched at an impossible angle and her nails dug into the skin of his back as she came undone. Her orgasm tore through her body with an intense force, his name tearing from her lips in a loud, piercing cry of pleasure and praise. Her body shook around him as her inner walls convulsed around his throbbing cock, which set him off instantly.

She felt his seed shooting into her at a rapid speed and moaned even louder, rolling her hips against his as yet another powerful orgasm hit her. She was breathless and sweating but she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life.

He looked down at her pleasure stricken face as her release poured out of her in torrents, squirting out onto their thighs. It was the most erotic sight he had seen, watching her come undone against him, while he came inside of her.

"Open your eyes baby" he moaned out, still pushing into her.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and locked with his, both of them seeing nothing but adoration, respect and lust in each others eyes.

He carresed her cheek "you are absolutely perfect to me Olivia Benson."

They rode out their orgasms for a few more minutes before crashing back against the hard rock in a mess of limbs. Both of their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, and the only sound to be heard was heavy breathing.

She bit her lip "you never cease to amaze me... I could have sex with you forever."

Her admission shocked her into silence, as the sudden realisation of what she just said fell over her. She wanted to kick herself, they had just had mind blowing sex and she had to go an ruin it by running her mouth. She looked up at him and gasped, seeing an unreadable look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I- that was insensitive of me. I forgot about..." she tried to explain, stumbling over her words.

He was still buried inside of her, her walls still holding him like a vice, he looked down into her brown eyes. Knowing that her words may have been a slip of the tongue, but that did not make them untrue, he knew she thought about them being together because he did too. All the time.

He could tell that she was having an internal battle and had no idea how to undo the tension her words created, so he decided to step in and save her. He caressed her cheek and gently pecked her lips "its okay. I could have sex with you forever too." he smirked "we can arrange more when we get back to my place."

She smirked, knowing that he was saving her and breaking the tension with his teasing. She moved one of her legs down from his waist and moaned at the feel of him twitching inside of her.

"Still haven't had enough huh?" he teased.

She groaned, rolling her hips into his "I could go for another round, if you're down?"

"I might have a little problem being down, seeing as you feel so good around me" he said motioning to his penis which was once again erected and not fully inside of her.

Her eyes travelled down to their joint bodies "mmm, looks like we have to deal with that."

He let out a laugh "you are going to be the death of me."

"Atleast you'll die happy." she whispered before pulling him down for a deep kiss, she was more than ready for another round, even though she knew that she would be sore after all this sex.


	9. Chapter Nine

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their bodies instinctively moved closer, the water surrounded them and kept their naked bodies hidden. She rested her forehead against his and let out a soft giggle while peering into his eyes.

"You are a bad man" she bit her lip.

He let out a low chuckle "says the one who has been coming back for more everytime. I like it though" he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, moving his hand down her body.

"Mmm no touching, as much as I enjoy our sex, I am too sensitive for more right now." she let out a breath "we can go before I leave tonight."

He nodded, kissing the side of her head "I'm going to miss having you in my arms tomorrow morning... Waking up without you next to me is going to be so hard after having spent all this time with you."

"I'm going to miss you too... But you know I am just a phone call away, anytime you need me, I'll find a way to get to you." she cupped his cheek gently "and I mean it."

"I know you do. The same goes for you, if you need me, for anything, even just to vent... I'm here Olivia" he pulled her into an embrace, holding her body close to his own.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed "I like this, just you and me, in the middle of nature"

"We can come back here anytime you are free"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, feeling herself get a bit emotional. She cared deeply for him and yet she was using him like this, knowing that she would be going home to her husband and act as if he didn't exist. Her guilt was consuming her, yet still she came back, she spent hours just talking to him over the phone. They called each other atleast three to four times a day, just talking about their days and what has been happening.

Both of them were aware that normal people don't do this while having an affair, but they didn't care, it felt wrong to not speak to each other. It felt as if something was not right if she went a day without speaking or even texting him.

"I'm sorry Trevor" she whispered, "I know this is insane, we're here together and it feels so right, but we both know that I am married to someone else. I have made you the other guy and I am so sorry, you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who is free to be yours fully and I-"

"I don't want anybody but you Olivia. I know it's unconventional but you are the woman of my dreams. I am willing to wait for you, because I know that eventually you are going to be mine." he wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush "what makes you think that I am going to be yours?"

He shrugged "for starters, I know that you like me and cannot resist me. I won't push you, but I'm not stupid, I know what you're feeling because I feel it too."

"You're wrong..."

"No I am right, and you know it. Just admit it Liv, you love me." he said watching her taking a deep breath.

She closed her eyes, his words hanging heavy between them, her hands resting on his shoulders to keep her leveled. She felt her eyes fill with tears once again, it was true, she was madly in love with him. She hated herself for falling so easily, for opening up and giving not only her body but her heart to him as well. It was clear to see, she couldn't deny it even if she tried because her body, her mind and her heart had already betrayed her.

He felt the same way for her, and he wanted her to know, he needed her to know that she was loved. That he loved her, and he was here for her, whenever she needed him, he would be there for her.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose "I love you Olivia Benson, and I will always be here for you."

Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up into his blue eyes, this was insanity, all of this was just so wrong. Yet she couldn't fight it, she wanted to be here with him, like this and nothing would change that. She wanted him, like this and in more ways than they could afford right now, or ever. Even so, she was here, with him, in his arms, hearing him say those three little words that scared the living crap out of her.

"Shhh" she said, placing her finger over his lips "that's dangerous territory, that I am not ready to tread on. Now, kiss me"

He did as he was told, leaning down to close the space between them, he gave her one of the most passionate kisses she ever had. He knew she needed space, she needed some time to think and clear her mind. Get her thoughts straight, she needed as much time as possible, and he would grant her that. He wasn't going to push her into loving him or being with him, her husband was perfectly good at doing that. He wanted her to be free, and happy, and if kissing was what made her comfortable right now, that's exactly what they would do.

She broke their kiss slowly and gave him a massive smile "that was wow"

"What do you say we get out of here, go get something to eat" he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a breath "just give me a minute, I just wanna be in your arms for a bit"

He nodded "I could live with that" he held her close "I'm sorry for catching you off guard."

"It's okay, I thought it was sweet, I care for you, I just don't want to hurt you. Yet here I am, in your arms, giving you hope" she bit her lip, taken aback by her own words.

She looked up at him with an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I want to be here, believe me, I rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world."

A smile played on his lips "Olivia calm down. I know you didn't mean it like that, it's okay. You don't need to walk on eggshells with me."

"It's beautiful out here" she started, taking in their surroundings "thank you for sharing this with me."

"This is just the beginning, when you're free again, I want to take you to the most beautiful sight this city can offer at night." he said with a bright smile.

She bit her lip "now that is something I look forward to"

...

Olivia sighed as they pulled up infront of his place just as her phone began ringing. She checked the caller ID and groaned "oh for fucks sake." she cussed before answering and signalling for Trevor to be quiet.

"hey honey" she said with a scowl.

Greg smirked "hey my ass, where the hell are you? I just got back home and I find that my wife is not here! Get your ass home"

She bit her lip to stop herself from saying too much, she took hold of Trevor's hand and let out a heavy breath "I'm at work Greg, we caught a tough case and I had to come in because the squad needed me. I can't talk now, I am driving to go pick a possible suspect... I'll try to get home soon."

"Okay, I will be waiting but if you stay out to long I might not be home, I don't have a lot of time." he grumbled out.

She pursed her lips "are you going somewhere?"

He scoffed "Don't ask me stupid questions. Just get your ass home, I'm horny, we haven't had sex in weeks..." he groaned "just thinking about it is making me hard, be home soon enough and I'll take you on the ride of your life."

"I look forward to that. See you soon" she said through gritted teeth "I have to go now. Bye."

"Yeah whatever, get back here already." he smirked "I can't wait forever."

She hung up and let out a heavy sigh "I fucking hate him" she groaned out before pulling Trevor's hand up to her lips "I don't want to go home anytime soon. I have to call Fin though"

"So he can cover for you?"

"Yeah, he knows that I'm seeing someone, he just doesn't know who it is." she responded, following him out of the car.

He walked into the kitchen and started taking out some things to cook a meal for them. She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his back, wrapping her arms around him "hey, I'm here because I want to be with you. Greg is insane if he thinks I'm cutting our night short for him, the thought never crossed my mind."

He caressed her cheek "I don't want to cause any more problems in your life Olivia"

"You are not causing anything. I knew that I would have to lie about my whereabouts and that he might get irritated, I went into this willingly." she said with a smile "come on let's take a shower together and then we can watch a movie or something."

"I think that is a brilliant idea" he pressed a kiss to the side of her head "let's go beautiful."

He led her into the bathroom and instead of starting up the shower, he filled the bathtub up. Watching her get undressed, he was left speechless by how absolutely gorgeous she was. He adored every part of her body, from her head right down to her toes, she was perfect to him, and he found himself wishing that he could spend everyday with her.

Olivia turned to find him eyeing her and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, she walked over to him and took hold of his hands. She wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows "what's going on in that head of yours?"

He shrugged, pressing his lips to her forehead "you... I'm always thinking about you." he let out a soft laugh "you really managed to mess up my mind, but in a good way."

"I could say the same about you. You are all that I think about, because you are all the man that I need. God if people could read minds I would be in so much shit for my thoughts about you." she giggled, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

He broke their kiss gently before looking down at her, wanting to say something but he decided against it, knowing that it could ruin the entire atmosphere. Instead he led her to the bathtub and helped her into the water before getting undressed and settling in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed from her shoulder to her neck.

"You're intoxicating" he whispered against her skin "this is insanity, but I can't keep away from you."

She let out a sigh "I feel like you're trying to fight this, like you're trying to get away from me."

He scoffed softly "I should be doing that, but I can't. I want you Olivia, all of you. Not just your body, and it's getting harder for me everytime we're together. It's getting harder for me to deny my feelings, to fight myself."

She bit her lip, feeling herself getting nervous for where this conversation was leading to. She took a deep breath, steeling herself "what are you saying Trevor?"

He shrugged "I don't know" he held her firmly in his arms "Olivia you mean the world to me, I'm at a crossroads here because I know it's not that deep to you, but to me... You are everything I need and want in a woman and I don't know if I would be able to let you go without a fight."

"So you want us to stop seeing each other?" she asked nervously, her heart was breaking at just the thought of not being with him.

Trevor shook his head immediately "no. I'm saying that I want you Olivia, all of you."

"Trevor -"

"Don't. Nothing you say is going to change how I feel for you" he kissed the side of her head "I know it can't happen right now, but I'm willing to wait for you Olivia." he whispered before pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

She allowed him to kiss her and gently turned so that her entire body was facing him. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes, her breathing heavy "Trevor I-" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Shh, don't fight it" he cupped her cheek "I love you Olivia."


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Trigger warning - contains scenes of violence._**

* * *

Olivia walked into her home and let out a heavy sigh as she made her way into her bedroom. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that Greg was not there. She quickly placed her things were they belonged and made her way into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

Her body was still on fire from the amount of sex she had over the last two days. Yet still she craved him, she wanted more of him, and not just in an intimate way. He made her laugh and smile, more so than anybody else could. She enjoyed being around him and spending hours on end with him, even if they just sat and spoke about life.

She settled down in the living room with a bowl of ramen, noticing a note on the table. She took hold of it and bit her lip when she saw Greg's handwriting scribbled all over the page. She read his words and let out a sigh "fucking bastard" she whispered.

_If I get back and you are not here, I am going kick your fucking ass. I am your fucking husband and when I tell you to come home you better fucking do it. Don't piss me off. _

She crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the trash before going to her bedroom and changing into her pajamas. She settled beneath the sheets and dialed Trevor's number, a smile spreading on her lips when he answered after a few rings.

"hey beautiful, miss me already? " he asked, settling into his own bed.

She bit her lip, running her hand through her hair "I always miss you."

"I take it Greg isn't home, since you're calling me." he added.

She sighed at the mention of her husband's name "yeah that asshole isn't here. I think he went to fuck one of his assistants, which is great because I don't want that dickhead to touch me."

"You sound pissed, did he do something to you?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He would probably kill Greg if he hurt her.

Olivia heard his concern and bit her lip, feeling her eyes burn with tears. She pursed her lips before letting out a heavy breath "No, he left a note. He was gone when I got here."

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't want to speak about Greg but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He sighed "what did the note say?"

She rolled her eyes "just some crap about me being his wife and having to listen to him, and also that I shouldn't piss him off."

He felt himself boiling as he listened to her. There was a hint of fear in her voice and he heard it "Olivia promise me something"

"what is it?" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Promise me that if he hurts you, that you will get out of there as soon as possible. Please, I am worried sick about you because I know he is a coward and he is going to try to hurt you. I'm not doubting your ability to protect yourself, but I am worried about you, I want you to be safe." he explained softly.

She sniffled, feeling her tears roll down her cheeks. This man was like nobody she had ever met before, he was so caring and loving. He loved her and he was not afraid to show it, he made her feel loved.

She nodded "I promise that if he tries anything I will get out of here."

"Thank you" he let out a sigh of relief "I love you."

She bit her lip "I love you too."

...

Olivia stirred when she felt someone nudging her, she had a small smile on her face as she turned to face who she thought was Trevor. Her shock set in when her eyes focused on the person beside her. Only it wasn't Trevor, it was her husband, scowling down at her.

She flinched instinctively when she saw the look of anger on his face, she knew he wasn't going to let this slide.

She forced a smile "hey babe, I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner, I missed you."

Greg gave her an angry look and reached over, slapping her so hard that felt as if her face was going to split open. She gasped and pulled away from him, falling out of their bed in the process. She stumbled to her feet and saw him approaching her again, she pulled away from him.

"Greg please calm down" she whimpered.

He moved over to her and grabbed her with such force that she could not escape, he turned her so that he was looking straight into her eyes "I fucking told you to come home!"

Her eyes were burning with tears but she refused to let them fall, her voice shook as she spoke "Greg I'm sorry, I had to be at work."

He slapped her again watching her head whip to the side "I don't give a shit about your job!"

She fell to the ground as he continued to hit her while shouting, she let out a cry of pain when he kicked her. He kept hitting and kicking her for what felt like a life time, he pulled her up by her hair and hit her continually until she fell to the ground again. She gasped and groaned in pain "Greg please, you're hurting me."

He leaned down, looking at her now swollen face "you see what you've done Olivia? Do you see what you made me do? If you would just listen to me then this wouldn't have to happen." he pushed her hair out of her face, seeing her tears that now streamed down her face "why do you do this Olivia? I love you and I don't want to do this but you never listen."

She whimpered, pulling her legs against her chest "I'm sorry."

He sat down beside her and pulled her shaking body into his arms "is this what you want? Do you like to see me hurting like this Olivia? I hurt when I have to do this but you don't give me a choice."

Her body shook as she crawled away from his embrace "Don't touch me" she whispered, standing to her feet and stumbling into the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and let out a heavy breath, she gasped when she saw her reflection. She started cleaning her face up, hissing when her face began stinging, her hands still shaking. He left a nasty blow to her face and it was showing, she could already see the skin around her eye bruising and watched as a little blood slid down her cheek from where her skin had torn due to his repeated hitting and kicking.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard him banging against the door, she let out a nervous breath "Greg just leave me alone."

He banged against the door again "Olivia open the damn door!"

She walked over to the door and slowly unlocked it, watching him walk in and grab some of the stuff she was using to clean her face. She sat down on the counter and sniffled as he started cleaning up the wounds he caused "you hurt me" she whispered.

He sighed, wiping the blood off her face "I didn't mean to do this to you. If you would just listen to me then we wouldn't be in this situation."

She scoffed "I have a job Greg, and it has a lot of demands. I need to do my job before I can come home and do what you want."

"So your job is more important than me?" he asked, getting angry once again.

She pushed his hand away from her face and sighed "I can't talk to you while you're like this."

"What the hell do you mean?" he shouted watching her flinch again.

She moved off the counter and grabbed her hoodie "I'm going to Alex for the night. I can't be with you right now, because you're angry and you are going to hit me again."

"Liv please" he said following her into the kitchen.

She grabbed a few of her things "I can't do this right now. I just need space"

He grabbed at her again when she tried to leave "I swear if you leave now-"

"What? You'll hit me? You already did that. Are you going to try to kill me, kick me, choke me? You've done all of those things already, they won't hurt anymore now." she pulled her arm out of his grasp before walking out of their home.

Her tears were falling in torrents and she knew she needed to get away, because he was probably going to kill her if she went back now. She got into her car and sped to Alex's place, her tears streaming down her face as she drove. It was dangerous and she was terrified but she had to get out of there, she couldn't be around him right now.

Her own husband beat her to a point where her entire face was now a swollen mess. She called Fin while driving and connected her phone to her bluetooth.

"Hey Fin" she spoke, her voice surprisingly sharp.

Fin rubbed his eyes as he let out a sigh, it was three in the morning and he had no idea why she was calling him "hey Liv, what's up?"

She pursed her lips "I won't be coming in to work, I am feeling a bit sick. I need you to keep an eye on the precinct for a day or two."

"Liv is everything okay? Do you need me to come over?" he asked.

"No" she said with wide eyes "no, I'm heading over to Alex's place, but I'm okay."

"Great, we will see you here, Cas and I spent the night" he said while clearing his throat.

Olivia swallowed "You and Casey?"

He sighed, knowing that she was not going to come by if Casey was around, he wanted to kick himself for mentioning it "yeah, we've been together for a month or two."

She nodded, pursing her lips "I uhm... I can't really see her right now, I'm not ready for that." she let out a breath "I think I'm just going to go back home and call it a night. I'm sorry for calling you at this hour."

"Liv wait, if you want we can leave" he said, just wanting her to be okay.

"No, I'm fine. I will see you all soon." she said before hanging up.

...

"Hey how are you?" Trevor asked when Olivia called him the next day.

Olivia pursed her lips "hey... I'm fine. How are you?"

He made his way into his kitchen and placed his cellphone on the counter, putting it on speaker mode so he could prepare some coffee while they spoke "I'm doing great, I just miss you."

"I miss you too" she said while making her way into the bathroom "I'm at a hotel"

He leaned against the counter, wanting to flirt but he knew there was a reason for her not being home "Olivia why are you at a hotel?"

She settled into the water and relaxed in the tub while speaking to him "because Greg and I had a fall out last night... I didn't want to disturb you, but I did make a promise that I would leave if he started acting up."

He sighed "did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle" she brushed him off "but I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay so tell me, what are you doing right now?" he decided not to force her into speaking, when she clearly wasn't ready to tell him.

She bit her lip "I'm in the bathtub, relaxing a bit."

"mm so you're naked..." he smirked.

She let out a giggle "sure am... What are you doing?"

"I was going to prepare myself some breakfast but now my mind is focused on you relaxing in a bathtub looking gorgeous as ever." he teased.

"I don't know about that last bit" she said with a sigh "I don't feel gorgeous right now. I feel like a fucking fool" she whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Which hotel are you at?" he asked going into his bedroom to get dressed "I want to come and see you."

She sniffled "Trevor you don't want to see me like this... I'm not in a good state"

He ran his hand through his hair "Olivia I don't care what you look like, I think you're beautiful regardless."

"Trevor you can't say that until you've seen me. I look like shit and I feel even worse" she let out a sob "Greg was so angry, he just kept hitting me and I couldn't fight back. He makes me feel so weak"

"Olivia babe, calm down for me." he said in a smooth, calm tone, even though there was a war happening in his head "where are you baby? please tell me."

She informed him of which hotel she was at and told him the room number before hanging up. She was aware that he was going to come over and she was actually happy about that. She laid back in the tub, her head resting against the edge of the tub.

Her phone started ringing and she checked the caller ID seeing Greg's name flash across the screen. She took hold of the phone "what do you want?"

"Where are you?!" he asked sounding pissed off.

She sighed "I'm not going to tell you that. I need some time to myself Greg."

He scoffed "what the fuck do you mean time to yourself?"

"You hurt me Greg!" she spat, feeling her tears fall "you really hurt me and I just need time to get over this. So please just give me some space."

His voice softened, and she swore that she heard some remorse in it "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, please just come home. I won't hurt you again, I promise you that I won't hit you ever again.

"I can't do that right now." she said softly, letting out a sob "I just need space."

"When are you coming home?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She knew that he probably meant it, but it was too late for apologies now. She needed to get away from him, she just wanted one person right now and that was Trevor. She didn't want to see her own husband, she wanted her lover.

"In a day or two. I have to go." she said before hanging up.

* * *

**_This is messy. I know and I'm sorry._**

**_On the bright side, she made it out of there before he could do anything else._**

**_Reviews are always appreciated. _**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Olivia had finished up her bath and was clad in her robe when she heard a knock on her door. She checked the peep hole and let out a breath of relief when she saw Trevor standing at the door. She opened the door without saying a word and allowed him to step into the suite.

He turned to look at her and immediately frowned when he saw the bruises on her face. He closed the door gently behind him, moving to gently caress her cheek "he did this to you?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice. After her call with Greg she was feeling really vulnerable and all she wanted was to be held. She didn't say a word further but simply stepped into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Her tears fell as she held his body against hers, the heat that was eminating from him was comforting.

Trevor was furious, he wanted to do nothing more than break Greg's neck, but he couldn't leave her like this. He wrapped his arms around her body and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. His heart broke for her, but all he wanted was to kill her husband.

"why didn't you call me earlier?" he asked.

She shrugged, still unable to speak. She had never been this shaken up before, and this definitely was not the first time Greg hit her. There was just something different about this time, it was as if his anger had gotten worse with each blow he gave her. She had a bruised up face because of her own husband and she found it so embarrassing.

"come on, let's lie down for a bit" he offered, seeing how disturbed she really was.

She silently led him to the bedroom and moved onto it without a word, she got beneath the covers.

Trevor removed his shoes and his sweater before getting into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her body. Her body shook while she cried yet still no sound left her. He held her close, playing with her hair and pressing soft kisses to her head every now and then. He listened as her sobs turned into little tired hiccups and before he knew it, she was asleep.

He held her body close to his own, his mind running wild with thoughts of what Greg must have done to her. Thoughts of what he could have done to her, and how she must have tried to fight back. Olivia is a strong woman, Trevor knew that, but that did not mean that she was unable to be hurt or vulnerable. He ran his fingers gently through her wavy brown locks, watching her chest rise and fall.

She looked absolutely peaceful, her arm wrapped around his waist as she curled up against him beneath the white blankets. He couldn't be more content than he was right now. Being with Olivia was his favourite thing, he loved spending time with her. It was moments like these that made him realise just how much he loved the brunette in his arms.

Trevor pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead "I love you Olivia and I promise to fight for you no matter what."

...

Olivia stirred and let out a soft groan when her eyes adjusted to the light. Allowing her to focus on the person who was lying beside her, a smile tugging at her lips instantly. He stayed with her, just holding her while she slept in his arms.

"hey beautiful, did you sleep okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded "yes, but I have a blasting headache"

"That would be due to the blows that asshole gave you. I'll get them to send some Tylenol up, you relax" he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before moving out of the bed.

"I never saw him that angry before." she whispered. "it was as if he knew I was out with someone else, he was so pissed and he just kept hitting and kicking. I had no chance to defend myself, that's why I left."

She shook her head to get rid of the memory of his angry expression, she sniffled softly "Trevor he would have killed me if I stayed there."

"hey, he can't hurt you now, I'm here." he pulled her into his arms again "I am sorry that you had to go through all of this baby, you don't deserve this."

She cuddled into his arms and let out a sigh "I did deserve it, I am having an affair Trevor. He had every right to be mad because I stood him down when he came to me as my husband."

He cupped her cheek, wiping her tears "no you didn't deserve this. No matter you did or what you are doing, you never deserve abuse. Nobody deserves to be abused. He is a coward for attacking you simply because you didn't give in to his demands."

She let out a sob "I feel so weak. I am a cop for fucks sake, how did this become my life? How did I become a victim of abuse, in my own damn marriage?" she groaned "How can my husband say that he loves me when he keeps hurting me?"

He gently wiped her tears, trying his absolute best to stay calm and comfort her "that's not love Olivia. I know it hurts to hear this, but he does not love you if he can do this to you. I could never stand to see the person I love hurting because of me. Love is kind, not violent. Greg thinks of you as a possession and you are so much more than that."

She looked up into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but love shining in it. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his "make love to me, I need to feel you."

He laid her down gently, wrapping his arms around her "I love you Olivia."

She pulled him down, her arms wrapping around his shoulders "I love you too Trevor. I love you so damn much."

The pair made love twice before crashing down onto the bed in a mess of limbs, both of their breathing heavy. Olivia curled into his arms and held onto him for dear life, allowing him to see a side of her that very few people saw. She was being open and vulnerable and that was something she hardly ever did. She was hurting and for once she was asking for help to heal the wounds.

Trevor stayed with her for the rest of the day, watching her walls break down and finally seeing the soft side of her that he knew was living beneath the feisty exterior. They spoke about anything that came to mind and eventually her smile once again fell into place. She was laughing and smiling, something she did not think she would be doing soon.

But he had a way with her, a way to make her light up like no other. He made her feel beautiful, she felt content around him and so safe. There was so much that he gave her in the short time that they had been spending together that Greg had not given her in their years of marriage.

She looked up at him and pursed her lips "my mother hated him."

Trevor furrowed his eyebrow in confusion at her sudden admission "Greg?" he asked.

She nodded "yes. She hated him. She met him a few months after we started dating and was against our relationship. She didn't even attend my wedding, because she felt that I was making a mistake."

"Where's she now?" he asked, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged "she lives out in Long Island, I haven't seen her since two weeks before the wedding. She came to talk me out of it, but I wasn't willing to listen, because I loved Greg."

"Do you still love him?"

She pursed her lips "I don't know. Its more complicated now... Like some days I still see that man I first met and fell in love with and then other days I see this monster that has been hiding beneath the surface."

Trevor nodded, understanding that marriage and love was never just black and white. The matters of the heart were often complicated and sometimes made no sense at all. He knew that she was fighting a hard battle, on one hand she had him, her lover who adored her and had not done anything to hurt her as yet, and on the other she had the man she married, who used to be the love of her life but was now the one causing her all this pain. It was a strange situation to be in, one she never thought she would be in.

"What's going to happen when you get back home?" he asked softly, concerned for her safety. He knew she would return home eventually, even though he did not want her to "do you think he is going to hurt you again?"

"If you asked me a few days ago I would say no, but now, I don't know. He might. I just know that when I do return, I might be leaving him for good, because I can't live in fear like this." she said with a sigh "I'm tired of Greg and his crap, it's been long enough."

He wrapped his arms around her "I will be here supporting you no matter what you decide. I love you."

She pressed her lips to his, in a soft and slow kiss "I love you too."

...

A few days had passed and the swelling on Olivia's face had gone down a lot, but she still had a few bruises. She covered it up with make up and curled her hair, seeing Trevor come out of the shower. She raised a brow at him, he looked handsome as ever "good morning handsome, are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" he quipped, before wrapping a towel around his waist, a smile on his face as he walked over to her "I'm just sad that I can't spend another day in bed with you"

She placed the curling iron down and turned to face him, standing on her toes to reach up for a kiss "mmm, it's going to be so hard to focus on work today when all I want is to stay here with you."

"Trust me when I say I know that feeling, it happens everytime you go back home or just leave my side." he said in between kisses.

She pulled away and bit her lip "I hate that I have to go home today, but if I don't do it eventually nothing is going to get fixed. It's been a week and I'm still not over what happened, but I am ready to face him head on."

"I don't want you to be alone with him" he said softly "he hurt you Liv, and I'm afraid that he might do it again."

She cupped his cheek "hey, I know it might not look like it, but I can handle him. I promise if he starts acting up I will get out and never go back. I won't allow him to do this to me again, and I think he realised that I meant it when I said that I was not going to stick around if he kept treating me like this."

"Just please be careful, cause I don't know what I'll do if anything were to happen to you again." he pulled her into his arms.

She held onto him and let out a breath "I know you're worried but I can handle it. I am going to be fine and know he won't be trying this anytime again, because he has now seen that I will get up and leave him if he continues his shit."

"Do you still want to be with him? After everything he has done to you?" he asked softly, searching her face for the answers that he already knew.

She swallowed hard and shrugged "he's my husband Trevor..."

Trevor sighed "so even though he abused you, treats you like crap, and cheats on you, you're still going to stay with him?"

She let out a sigh "I know it's a mess... I'm just so confused, I know that I love you, but I care for him too. Regardless of what he's done, there is still a part of me that wants to believe that he is going to change."

He let go of her and shook his head "so what, you'll just use me until he does change and then throw me away?" he swallowed hard "are you just going to walk out on me when your husband finally decides to stop being a jackass?"

She felt her eyes filling up with tears when she saw the hurt expression on his face "you came into this knowing that we may never end up together. You knew that I am married and that I might not leave him, so why ask all of these questions now?"

"Because I figured that once you realised that I am not going to hurt you like he does that you would choose me. I thought that you would give me an actual chance if I could prove how much I love you." he sighed "I was clearly very wrong."

"Trevor... Don't say that" she whispered.

He pursed his lips "just tell me, do I even stand a chance at being the only man in your life?"

She swallowed hard, watching the look of hurt wash over his face. She couldn't answer him because she had no idea whether it would ever happen or not. Her insides were screaming out for her to speak up but she couldn't get a word out. Her mouth had gone dry and her tears slowly escaped her eyes, watching him shake his head before walking out of the bathroom and leaving her to her own devices.

He was hurting and she knew it, it didn't take rocket science to figure out that she has just completely shattered his heart. She broke the only man that had not treated her like trash and now she stood in a bathroom alone, wondering if this was the end of them.

"Trevor I am so sorry" she whispered.

She listened as the door slammed shut, a sign that he had left the room and quite possibly her life. Leaving her in the bathroom to break down without his arms there to comfort her.

* * *

**_Any thoughts?_**

**_I hope you all can forgive me for this._**

**_More to come soon. _**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Olivia took a deep breath, stabling herself before stepping into her home for the first time since Greg had beaten her. She took steady steps into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting on the sofa with a dark look on his face.

He looked up at her and let out a heavy breath, a few tears rolling down his cheeks "Olivia, I thought you were never coming back."

She placed her hand infront of her when he stumbled toward her, stopping him from hugging her "I didn't want to come back" she admitted softly.

A look of realisation washed over his face and he sat down with a thump, running his hands over his face "you were going to leave me?"

She shrugged "you hurt me Greg, you hit me after promising that you would never do it again. You made me feel like it was my fault that you're abusive, but it's not. That's on you, you chose to hurt me and I can't be with someone who chooses hurting me over loving me."

"What are you saying?" he sobbed out.

She sat down and let out a breath, running a hand through her hair and taking a minute to compose herself "I'm saying that I can't be with someone who hurts me and treats me like an animal. I don't deserve that, nobody deserves to be treated the way you have treated me."

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand "Liv please don't do this, I love you."

She pursed her lips, her own tears falling "I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. I found a place for me that's safe and away from here, I need to be on my own for a while and to find my feet."

"Baby please don't do this, I'm so sorry for what I did to you" he sobbed, moving to kneel infront of her, he took both of her hands into his and shook his head "I don't want to lose you, please just give me one last chance to prove to you that I can do better."

"You always say that you're sorry and then we end up in the same position after a month. I cannot live like this Greg, I hate coming home because I know that you are going to be an asshole and treat me like crap, that's why I work all those extra hours." she said with a shaking voice "I can't remember the last time I was happy to see you. Now everytime I look into your eyes all I see is a shell of the man I fell in love with."

He sobbed, his arms wrapping around her waist "Liv baby please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Greg" she whispered weakly before pushing his arms off her body.

She made her way into their bedroom and began tossing some of her clothes into a few bags. She had found a little apartment close to the precinct for her to rent for as long as she needed. Her mind was a blur and her tears flowed as she silently packed up her things. It was not leaving Greg that was saddening her the most, but it was that Trevor had walked out on her. She didn't blame him though, it was her fault that they ended things.

She let out a sob and sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of her phone, she couldn't focus because her mind was so consumed with the thought of his heartbroken face. He looked as if she had just ripped his heart out of his chest and spat on it.

"how long will you be gone for?" Greg asked, tearing her from her thoughts.

Olivia wiped her tears and let out a breath "a week or two, however long I need."

He leaned up against the door frame "are you sure we can't work this out? We can actually talk through our problems..."

She shook her head "We've been married for two years but we have enough problems to fill ten years. I can't do this anymore, just thinking about what I've been putting up with makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"I love you" he whispered, moving to sit beside her.

She turned to look at him and pursed her lips "do you really though?"

"of course I do" he sighed "Olivia I have been given the opportunity to be with many women but you are the one I chose to marry. I know I haven't been the good husband I was supposed to be but I can try to be better for you, please just give me another chance."

She played with the ring that rested on her finger and let out a heavy sigh. She was torn, she had to choose between her husband and her lover. The more she thought about it, the more she realised how ridiculous she was being. Trevor was a better person than Greg, but she was married to Greg. She didn't want to walk out on her marriage but it was in shambles, although she had no idea if Trevor still wanted her.

She had hurt him deeply and she knew things would never be the same between them. She was a mess and he deserved better, he deserved someone without all of this baggage. Someone who only loved him and was not torn between him and someone who was not even worthy of being compared to him. Greg wasn't half the man Trevor was and he would never be, but Trevor deserved more than she could offer.

She turned to Greg and pursed her lips "I have to go somewhere. I don't know if we can fix things, and I'm not sure if I want to try. I need a day or two to think all of this through."

"I understand" he said with his head hanging low "take your time, but please think this through. I love you too much to lose you."

She took her things and walked out of the house with tears rolling down her cheeks, she loaded her case into the trunk and drove to the apartment she rented. She got everything she needed sorted out and threw herself into work with making the place as homely as possible. She had gone to the store and got her some things to cook with and a few bottles of wine. Once her shopping was done she stocked up her kitchen and cleaned the place up.

It took an entire day for her to get the new apartment up to standard and make it feel more like a home to her. She took a shower and ate some ramen before going to her bedroom and getting ready for bed.

She curled up beneath the covers, and tossed and turned for a few hours before finally falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning she awoke with one person on her mind and it was not her husband. Her thoughts were plagued with Trevor Langan, and how much she missed him.

She sat on the sofa and dialed his number. She couldn't fight it anymore, she had to make things right between them.

She listened to it ring for a minute or two before he answered with a tired grumble.

She sniffled "hey"

He let out a breath "Olivia, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Trevor I'm so sorry for hurting you" she sobbed out, feeling her body quiver as she spoke.

"Liv don't cry" he said softly "I knew this was going to happen, you warned me and I refused to listen. We knew that we wouldn't get the happy ending, because you are married to Greg. I just wished that our time together would not have ended so soon. I still love you, and nothing seems to take that away"

"I still love you too" she whispered, another sob leaving her lips "I love you so much more than I expected to, and I don't know how to move on without you."

"Where are you right now?" he asked with a sigh, feeling himself being pulled back into the world that only she could pull him into.

She recited her new address to him and ended the call when he told her that he was on his way. She knew this was wrong and they would just end up hurting again, but she could not stay away, not when he was becoming the most constant factor in her life.

He arrived after an hour and immediately pressed his lips to hers after she opened the door. She led him into the bedroom and within minutes they were naked and frantically kissing each other.

She pushed at his shoulders and moved so that she was on top, she pressed her lips to his while her hand travel down his body. She took hold of his manhood and worked him slowly for a minute or two, hearing a breathy moan break into their kiss.

His hands moved around her body and squeezed her ass, her back arched in response instantly. Trevor smirked at her reaction and pinned her down, pressing his lips to her neck. Olivia bucked her hips up to his, her silent way of begging him to make a move.

He obliged to her silent plea and moved his manhood toward her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, his lips moving to hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him move deeper inside of her. Her nails dug into his back and she moved her hips in rhythm with his, the only sound to be heard was skin slapping together and heavy breathing.

Olivia arched her back and pulled him down into her "faster."

They made love thrice before falling onto the mattress in a mess of limbs. Both of them breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. She was cuddled up in his embrace, a wistful smile on her lips as he held her close, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head as they basked in the aftermath.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips "I still love you."

She cupped his cheek and let out a sigh "I love you too, so damn much. I'm sorry for hurting you like that, the thought of never seeing you again terrifies me."

He pulled her into his embrace and ran his hand up her naked back "I feel the exact same way. Liv I felt like I lost a part of me when I walked out of that hotel yesterday. I never expected to love you this much, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I went back home and I told him that I don't want to try on our marriage anymore." she sat up, straddling him "I don't want to be his wife anymore. I don't want to lose you."

He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear "Liv this is a big step to take. Take some time for yourself and really think this through, cause the last thing I want is for you to leave Greg and then have regrets afterwards and hate me because I'm the reason you made that decision."

"I could never hate you, but I am going to think it through first. I know that Greg might react the way he did this morning but I'm going to speak to him about it. I want a divorce and I know he's going to be pissed off but it's what's best for me and us. That marriage has run its course a long time ago but I didn't want to accept it." she said before moving off him.

She took hold of his t-shirt and slipped into it, a smirk tugging at her lips "I'm going to fix us something to eat, do you want anything specific?"

He shrugged "I'm down for whatever you want."

She nodded "okay" she said before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss, she pulled away with a massive smile "I could get used to this."

"I'm glad that you feel the same way I do." he said with a smile.

She went into the kitchen and began making some waffles. Her smile was glued in place as she hummed softly and moved around the kitchen.

Trevor walked into the kitchen and smirked at the sight of her. She was beautiful, her hair was hanging down her shoulders in luscious waves. Her skin was glowing and she looked undeniably happy, she was gorgeous and he felt lucky to be with her.

"you're gorgeous" he said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"only to you" she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead "that's not true, I love you. You're beautiful Olivia, a ton of people would want to be lucky to get the chance to be with you."

"I could say the same about you, I've been to your restaurant, and I've seen the way your waitresses look at you" she pressed a kiss to his lips "I love you."

He picked her up and placed her down on the counter, moving to stand between her legs and giving her a deep kiss "I love you too babe, and you don't even have to worry about the women that work with me. They have nothing on you"

"we should go out sometime" she said with a smirk.

"where do you want to go?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She let out a soft moan "your restaurant. I want to try your menu and I want to dine with the owner of the restaurant." she bit her lip "make sure those ladies know that you are taken."

"oh am I?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, his lips moving to her neck.

Her hands moved down to his waist and pulled him closer "yes you are."

"I can live with that" he said with a smirk before reaching for the shirt she was wearing.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Olivia walked out of her office with a sigh, after hearing Fin call her. She was exhausted and frustrated, this case was kicking their asses and she was feeling ill as well. Two months had gone by since she had moved out of her home, she had not spoken to Greg since then and she had pretty much moved in with Trevor.

She had been looking for a lawyer to handle her divorce and the only person available was Casey Novak, someone she did not want to be around. Casey and Greg had an affair before Olivia got married to him, she then fell pregnant and had his baby.

Greg wanted nothing to do with the little boy, and Casey was happy with that arrangement. However it led to Greg getting a vasectomy, he did not want children and Olivia had no say in it. She had to accept that she would never be a mother because her husband didn't want to get any of his other mistresses knocked up.

He had been blowing up her phone everyday for the last two months, asking her when she would be coming back and threatening to find her. She had moved out of the apartment she was renting after he showed up one night and threatened to break down the door and drag her out of there.

After that incident Trevor insisted that she move in with him because it would be safer. She was more than happy to do so and was quite comfortable with him, waking beside him every morning was one of her favourite things and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her and Trevor were happier than ever and they were both ready for her divorce process to begin. So they invited Casey over a week ago and asked her to get the ball rolling.

She walked into the bull pen and raised an eyebrow at Fin "hey, what's up?"

Fin frowned at her "Greg is here, he's in interrogation room 1, he asked to talk to you in private."

She scoffed "I should have known the asshole wouldn't stay away"

"Do you want me to deal with him?" Fin asked with a scowl.

She shook her head "no. I have to face him eventually, and I guess there's no time like the present."

He took her hand "okay but I'm going to be outside the room, keeping an eye on things. I know that jackass plays dirty and I want to make sure you're safe."

A small smile tugged at her lips "I can handle that." she pulled him in for a quick hug "thanks for everything you've done for me."

He gave her a small smile before leading her to the room "I'll always have your back Liv, you're like a sister to me and I'm going to protect you until my last breath. Now go in there and get this over with so that you can start moving on with your life and taking care of yourself."

She walked into the interrogation room and let out a sigh when she saw him sitting at the table with a smug look on his face. She sat down opposite him and ran a hand through her hair.

"You wanted to see me" she said in an emotionless tone.

He scoffed "two months. Two fucking months and I haven't heard a single peep from you. Do you realise that you're a married woman? You're my fucking wife and you haven't been home in two months! I'm getting sick of these games Liv, when are you coming home?"

She shook her head "I'm not coming home Greg, I want a divorce. I'm sorry but I just don't want to be with you anymore. I don't feel safe around you and I don't love you anymore, not after everything you put me through."

A dark look covered his face "you don't mean that"

"Yes I do" she said with a sigh, standing to her feet "you've been nothing but an asshole to me and I'm done with it. I don't wanna live like this anymore, I don't want to come home fearing that my husband is going to beat me up because he had a bad day at work. I'm done. It's over Greg, we're done."

He got up and lunged at her, grabbing her by the neck. He pinned her up against the wall "you're mine Olivia!"

Fin rushed into the room and immediately pulled him off her, pinning him to the table. He began beating him up while Olivia caught her breath.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched Fin beat him up, she knew this was not going to end well, but she didn't expect him to attack her here. She reached for Fin and shook her head "he's not worth it. Get him out of here."

Fin tugged him out of the room and ensured that he left the premises while Olivia went into her office.

She sat down at her desk and let out a sob, she felt so weak whenever he was around, she felt as if all her strength was gone. He had broken her down so many times over the last two years that she didn't know how she could stand up to him. She was terrified of him and she knew that he would never let her go without a fight.

Their divorce was going to be a messy one and that was one of her biggest fears. She didn't want him in her life but she knew getting rid of him was going to be difficult.

Olivia let out a heavy breath and felt the bile rising in the back of her throat at just the thought of having to face him in court. She was terrified that he would contest the divorce and she would be stuck with him.

Fin frowned when he watched her run out of her office and into the bathroom "is it just me or does she look sick?"

Amanda stood to her feet "I'll go check on her"

Carisi shook his head "Liv has to get rid of that asshole, he doesn't deserve her"

"She knows and she is done with him. She told him that she wants a divorce" he let out a sigh "we have to be there for her and support her through this."

...

Trevor came home to find his place empty, he dialed Olivia's number and sighed when she didn't answer. She had called him the afternoon and told him about her run in with Greg, she said that she was going to see Casey to get the divorce ball rolling.

He started preparing a light dinner for them and was humming softly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Jen, what are you doing here?" he asked as his sister followed him to the kitchen "last I heard you were going to Virginia."

She sat down at the island and looked around the kitchen "i am still going... I just came to see if you're okay, I haven't seen you in weeks. Since you have this new girlfriend..."

"So that's what the visit is about" he sighed "you're here to tell me to leave her, aren't you?"

She shook her head "no. I don't know who she is or what your deal is, but I can see that you're happy and that's all that matters to me."

"I love her." he said with a small smile.

"Like you loved Deb?" she asked.

He shook his head "no, this is different. I love her like I've never loved before. She's nothing like any of the women I usually date, she's smart and beautiful, she's perfect, I honestly feel so lucky to have her with me."

"So she's the one?" she asked cautiously "are you planning on marrying her?"

He shook his head "she's not ready for marriage and neither am I. We both need time to get through all of the other crap that life has thrown our way, so that's what we're going to do. We'll enjoy this time and focus on building our relationship, and then maybe if we last long enough we might change our minds about that marriage bit."

Jen pursed her lips, a thoughtful look on her face "has she met Jayce yet?"

"No, but that's Debra's fault. She knows about him and she doesn't mind that I have a kid." he explained, before moving to sit beside his sister "I told her all about Debra and the whole situation."

"And she doesn't mind that you adopted Debra's son?"

"She doesn't know that he's not mine, biologically." he sighed "I was planning on explaining that to her tonight."

...

***trigger warning* **

Olivia walked into the home she used to share with Greg and frowned at him "I'm here to get the last of my things."

He let out a heavy sigh "Liv baby please, don't do this to me"

She shrugged him off when he reached for her "no Greg, it's over. I have had enough. I can't do this anymore."

He went on his knees and leaned against her, his face pressed to her midsection as he sobbed "Liv please forgive me" he cried out.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt him leaning against her stomach, the feeling made her feel nauseous "there's nothing to forgive" she whispered through her own tears.

"Why?!" he said causing her to pull away from him in fear "why won't you work on our marriage? Why won't you give me a chance to fix things?"

"Because I'm tired of it all Greg!" she spat, feeling her tears fall "I'm tired of fighting, arguing and feeling like a worthless piece of shit."

He scoffed "I don't think that's the reason. You're fucking someone else aren't you?"

She didn't respond, her lips pressed together. He started getting worked up again and moved over to her. She pulled away from him, dropping her bag in the process, which caused everything to fly onto the ground.

Her heart nearly stopped when his eyes landed on the stick and she immediately saw the anger that reflected in his eyes when he realised what it was. She rushed toward the door but didn't make it that far as he grabbed at her, and slammed her up against the wall. She felt a sudden pounding feeling on her head and within minutes her ears were ringing and everything went black.

Greg dragged her into the bedroom and cussed the whole way to the room. He threw her down on the bed and felt his entire body filled with pure rage as he looked down at her unconscious form.

"Fucking slut!" he scoffed "she's fucking pregnant" he moved over her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers "you cheating whore!"

He moved her up their bed, undressing her, and he made no rush of entering her. He was gentle at first, until he remembered the test that had fallen out of her bag, it was a positive pregnancy test, she was pregnant. She had been cheating and he now had proof of it. It infuriated him.

So he slammed her arms down, pinning them above her head and pushed into her harder, slamming into her, making her scream out in pain as soon as woke up. He fucked her as hard as he could, a smirk on his face as his eyes darkened, she was terrified.

"Greg please" she begged him to stop, her wrists beginning to ache under his strong grip. Her head was throbbing and she feared for her life as she woke up pinned beneath him, feeling him move in and out of her body.

His hips continued to move at a fast pace, tearing her feminine parts with how rough he was being "you like that!? Does the asshole you're fucking make you scream like I do?!"

Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall as she tried to fight him off, but he was too damn strong, his movements making her scream out in pain again. He kissed her and she tore her lips from his, turning her head away from his kiss. He didn't care too much about kissing her and instead began biting down on the skin of her neck, harshly.

She felt her legs numbing beneath him, her body was exhausted from trying to fight him off, he was glued on top of her. Literally taking all the strength and breath from her body as he forced himself deeper into her already injured womanhood.

Olivia laid there, unable to believe it, here she was, becoming a victim of the very thing she fought every day of her life. She was becoming a victim at the hands of her husband, the man who vowed to never hurt her, to protect her and cherish her. All she saw now was a ghost of the man she once loved, he had done so damn much to break her, and this was the worst of what he had done to her.

She felt like she was about to pass out, each thrust more painful than the previous one. She begged, her tears no longer staying at bay, she had to get out. Her insides were being torn and she could feel every bit of it, his teeth and his nails digging into her skin. She fought to stay conscious, the only thought on her mind was her baby, she was doing everything to stay awake and protect her baby as best as she could.

He shuddered to a stop, a loud groan leaving his lips as he came undone inside of her, his now black eyes wide open as he stared down at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her tears rolling, her body trembling with pain and fear.

When he finally finished, he pulled out of her and slammed down onto the bed beside her. She lay there, completely naked beside him, her body shaking as her silent tears escaped her. She couldn't do this, she had to get out of there and she knew he would not let her escape. She moved over and grabbed the bedside lamp before he could pull her back and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out.

She let out a pain filled groan as she pulled herself up, rushing into the bathroom, she threw up. Her throat burning and her lips bruised from his harsh kiss. She saw the blood between her legs and threw up again, her mind was a mess. The only thought plaguing her was that she might lose her baby.

_How the hell did you let this happen?!_

That question clung to her brain as she grabbed her robe and rushed out of the bathroom, she made a dash for the door. Grabbing her things before he could come after her and she ran out of the place she once called home. She groaned in pain with each step but didn't dare stop, the fear of what he would do to her once he woke up and realised she wanted to run overtaking her mind.

She started the car and drove off, speeding into the streets haphazardly. She drove the two hours to Trevor's place, not looking back once, she knew Greg was searching for her already. She pulled into his driveway and rushed to the front door, knocking loudly.

He opened the door and frowned at the state of her "Liv are you okay?"

"I didn't want him to do it..." she breathed out instantly, afraid that her voice would betray her if she waited too long to respond.

"Trevor" came the female voice from behind him.

Olivia looked at the blonde haired woman that popped up behind him, her eyes going wide. Had she just walked in on him... With someone else?

She stepped back, recoiling from him almost instantly. He reached for her and watched her flinch "Liv wait... It's not what it looks like."

"I'm sorry, I have to go" she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

He reached for her and sighed when she flinched again "Olivia, baby, you're bleeding... Just come in for a second, please" he begged.

The other woman noticed the blood that could be seen between Olivia's thighs and sighed "Trev, I'll give you two some privacy, see you soon."

He nodded, before turning back to Olivia who was limping toward her car, he ran forward and stopped her, gently grabbing her arm "will you just give me a second to explain everything?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes "is she your..." she trailed off.

He shook his head "no baby, just come inside and I'll explain everything okay?"

* * *

**_I am so sorry, I just could not leave this chapter out of the book._**

**_Please don't hate me too much. I'll try to update soon._**

**_I hope you all can forgive me for this._**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

She followed him into his home and let out a breath when she saw the two glasses of wine beside two plates of food on the table. She had clearly disturbed something and suddenly she felt betrayed "I'm sorry, I have to go. You had company."

He looked down at her "Liv please, I swear this isn't what it looks like"

She nodded "okay"

He heard the brokenness in her voice and cupped her cheek "Liv before we do anything else, I think you need to get to hospital."

She shook her head "no, he'll find me... They will contact him, he's my emergency contact"

"wait, Greg did this to you!?" Olivia saw the look of fury flare up on his face and sighed when he let go of her and turned to walk out.

She grabbed his arm before he could leave "Trevor, I need you... Just please stay with me."

He let out a breath, looking down at the bruises on her wrists as she gripped his arm "we can arrange for them not to call him, but I have to take you to hospital. Let me take care of you."

A sigh fell from her bruised lips, she felt a single tear slip down her cheek "I don't want to go... If I go they will do a rape kit and that will make me feel like more of a victim than I already do, I just want to forget what happened."

He gently wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks "listen to me, you are not a victim. What he did to you is unforgivable, he's a piece of crap. You are damn strong, just the fact that you were able to get away from there is enough to prove how strong you are."

He pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her now trembling body. She felt so safe, tucked in between his strong arms, she knew, he wouldn't hurt her. He kissed her forehead gently as her tears fell silently, most of them getting soaked into his shirt. He could feel the tension leaving her body as she cried in his arms, her quiet breathes turning into loud, pain filled sobs.

He didn't say a word, instead he picked her up bridal style, feeling her face move into the crook of his neck. He carried her to his car and placed her down before opening the passenger door "you need to go to hospital, and I'm going to take you... I promise I won't leave your side and I'll tell them not to call him."

She hesitantly got into the car and let out a breath, she looked over at him "thank you"

He took her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles "there is no need to thank me... I love you and I will do anything to protect you."

She nodded, giving him the okay to proceed to the hospital, which he did. She was not really in the talking mood and was grateful that he read her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk. Her eyes were focused on the blurred scenery of the city as he drove to the hospital, she seemed calm, her breathing was even but her eyes told another story. They were wide open, filled with unshed tears and fear, she was terrified of closing her eyes.

"Liv" he whispered, reaching over and softly touching her arm.

She flinched at his touch, a gasp leaving her lips.

He sighed, pulling his hand away as if it had hit a flame "I'm sorry"

"it's okay, you just caught me off guard" she whispered.

"we're at the hospital" he said before walking over to the passenger side of the car. He extended his hand to her and smiled down at her when she took his hand.

He helped her out of the car, watching her groan in pain, he picked her up once again after locking the car and carried her into the hospital. Olivia looked up at him desperately as they took her into a room, on a hospital bed, he walked beside the bed following them into the private room. A nurse came in with a folder "Mrs Shudler, your husband is your emergency contact, would you like us to call him?"

She shook her head "no, and please call me Olivia."

The nurse nodded "okay" she turned to Trevor "I'm sorry sir, but what connection do you have to the patient?"

Trevor looked down at Olivia and sighed "I'm a family friend."

"But please, can he stay here while they do the kit?" Olivia asked.

The nurse pursed her lips "I will have to ask doctor Rick"

"Is it possible that I see a different doctor?" she asked, a look of fear covering her face.

The nurse shook her head "unfortunately Doctor Rick is the only doctor that is free at the moment."

She looked up at Trevor with pleading eyes "I can wait until a different doctor is free, I'm not comfortable with doctor Rick."

"Why not? Your folder shows that he did most of your previous examinations and you seemed fine" the nurse said.

Trevor noticed the terrified look on Olivia's face and shook his head "look if she is not comfortable with that doctor then you'll have to get another one. Or I could take her to a different hospital."

"I think the latter would be your best option, if she stays she will have to settle for doctor Rick. Knowing doctor Rick, he will insist that you call your emergency contact and that your friend leaves the room since he isn't family."

Olivia shook her head with tears in her eyes "no. We have to leave."

Trevor picked her up and smiled down at the nurse "look can you not mention this to anyone?"

"my lips are sealed." she said before watching them leave.

...

Trevor looked down at Olivia as she slept in the hospital bed in the private room they gave her. He remembered that he had medical coverage at one of the most established private hospital's in the city, he rushed over and spoke to his doctor to get them to sign her in as a family member. Of course he had paid a little extra to get it done immediately but he didn't mind at all, he would do anything to protect the brunette haired woman that had suddenly swept into his life and made him feel alive again.

He watched her as she slept, the frown on her face making him aware that she was not having the most pleasant dream. His doctor had done a thorough check up on Olivia, and allowed him to sit in so that she was comfortable. Once the rape kit and check ups were done they gave her something for the pain and had to stitch her up a bit because she had quit a bit of tearing as well truama to the perianal area.

Her bruises had been assessed and she was given the quality care she needed. After her examination they allowed her to clean herself up and left her to get a bit of rest after they attached her onto an iv drip and also did a check that the baby was okay, so far everything was looking good. Trevor watched her, afraid that if he took his eyes off her she would be hurt again, he couldn't believe that her husband of all people had done this to her.

She stirred a bit before sitting up with a gasp, her eyes scanning the room for any trace of Greg, she spotted Trevor and let out a breath of relief "how long have I been asleep?"

"An hour" he whispered, moving over to make sure she was okay.

She reached for his hand and gave him a small smile "don't look at me like that"

"like what?" he asked, standing beside her bed.

"like a victim" she whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks instantly.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "you are not a victim Olivia Benson, you are a survivor."

She cupped his cheek "you are too good to me Trevor"

"You needed me and I was there, and I will always be here if you need me." he gave her a soft kiss "how are you and the little one feeling?"

She smiled against his lips, feeling his hand on hers against his cheek "we're okay now that we're with you, you make me feel safe. Even when you have me up against a wall, I still feel safer with you than I do with Greg."

"I would never do this to you. Only an animal can do this to a woman, you deserve better. That asshole does not deserve the honour of calling you his wife." he whispered, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"i spoke to Casey and told her that I want the divorce sped up... I did it as soon as I found out about me being pregnant." she sniffled "I was going to come home and suprise you with the positive test. I shouldn't have gone back there, I just thought that I could get my things and leave, but I should have known that he would-"

"This is not your fault. None of this is your fault, you had no way of knowing that he would do what he did. I won't allow you to blame yourself for this, and I definitely won't allow that asshole to get away with this. Not only did he hurt the love of my life, but he was the cause of us almost losing our baby." he scowled "he is going to get what's coming to him, I'll make sure of it."

Olivia placed her hand on her little bump and let out a breath "I have never seen him like that before. He was livid, Trevor there was so much hatred in his eyes, it felt as if he was trying to rip our baby out of me."

"He knows?" he asked.

"He saw the test, he grabbed at me and my bag fell. The test fell out and he was furious when he saw it, he knows that I've been seeing someone and he was pissed." she bit her lip "plus me being pregnant was all the proof he needed."

Trevor placed his hand on her tiny bump and let out a breath "Liv I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and our baby. You both survived a horrible attack and I'm going to help you get through this."

She let out a soft sob "I'm scared Trev... I'm so scared that he might come after me and hurt our baby. I love this baby so much already, I don't want to lose it."

"You won't. We won't let him take this from us, he's taken enough already. Our baby is going to grow and you are going to be an amazing mother to it, no matter what happens. We'll get through this together, all three of us." he assured her before giving her a gentle kiss.

He held her in his arms and listened as she told him about what she wanted for their little one. He ran his hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked.

She placed her hand on top of his "I would love a little girl, our own little princess. She would have your eyes and you would spoil her rotten, I would love a little girl. A daughter that I could give all the things my mother gave me, well... That was before she threw me out and stopped speaking to me."

He furrowed his eyebrows "why did she throw you out?"

"Greg. She didn't like him, with good reason." she sniffled, her eyes filling with tears "I was an idiot. I loved him and I thought he was the one, I was so blinded by his charms and shit. My mom and I had a massive fall out and she told me that if I wanted to keep her in my life that I had to leave him. I refused and she threw me out, told me to never set foot on her property again. I haven't seen her since then." she let out a sob.

He wiped her tears, pressing a kiss to her forehead "what was your relationship like with her, before Greg?"

She pursed her lips "well when I was young my father left... He walked out on us and I was only eight, leaving us for another woman. My mom was broken, she loved him and he left her, she then turned to alcohol."

She wiped a few of her tears, stabling herself "she became abusive and used to give me beating every day for almost four years. When I was twelve she got raped and she fell pregnant, she aborted the baby and cried for hours with me in her arms. That was when she told me that the man I knew as my dad, wasn't my biological father. My real dad was a rapist, he raped her and that is how I was conceived."

Trevor held her close and kept her comfortable as she cried. He couldn't believe that she had to go through all of this when she was just a child, her life was tainted with pain.

"I love you babe. I love you so much, and I blown away by how strong you are. You've been through so much horrible things and you're still here, you're still standing strong and you still fight for the other survivors out there. You are so absolutely amazing." he gently lifted her chin, pressing a kiss to her lips "I love you so damn much."

She broke their kiss after a minute or two "I love you too... Also I'm only this strong because of my mother, yes she made a lot of mistakes and bad choices. After the abortion she turned her life around, she stopped drinking and the abuse stopped. She taught me some of the most valuable lessons and she even accepted my half brother when he needed her help. My mom was proof that people can change for the better, she got therapy and everything."

He gave her a small smile "I am so glad that she turned it all around. You have that affect on people Olivia, you help people change for the better and I know that is what you tried to do for Greg, but you can't fix everybody and you cannot blame yourself for the person he is. For what he's done, that is not your fault."

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips "I realise that now. I just can't wait to have this divorce case over with and start planning for this little one."

He gently rubbed her tiny bump "when you're healed and okay to go home we can start setting up a nursary."

"I'd like that" her face lit up "we could start buying a few unisex outfits, neutral colors while we don't know the gender."

"Our baby is going to be so loved, I can't wait to meet this little one." he said with a massive smile "thank you so much babe, for being strong enough to not only get out of there but also for protecting our baby."

* * *

**_Reviews are always nice.? _**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Olivia spent two weeks in hospital, she called Fin and informed him that she would be off work for a few weeks, telling him that she would speak to him once she was feeling better. She did not want to just tell him about what happened because she knew he would kill Greg, he wasn't a fan of Greg and this would be the final straw.

She was feeling a lot better and both herself and the baby had been cleared after getting two weeks of quality care. Now they were excited to finally get out of hospital and start planning for the little one.

Her phone had been ringing none stop for the past few days, Greg was blowing it up letting her know that he was so sorry for what he had done. She knew better than to believe his crap by now.

Trevor walked into the room and smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the bed "you ready to get out of here beautiful?"

She nodded "I sure as hell am. I wanna go relax in that comfy bed of yours"

"one would think you're only with me for my bed" he chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the bruises on her wrist were barely visible, she smiled widely up at him "it's not my fault you have a massive bed."

"I am a big man, I need a big bed" he said, cupping her cheek.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him "you definitely are a big man"

He laughed at her obvious innuendo "you're a tease."

She gave him a chaste kiss "always darling."

He took hold of her hand and led her out of the private room, walking up the receptionist, he thanked them as Olivia filled out the necessary forms before they left. He opened the door for her and smiled when she sat down and buckled up, he got in the drivers seat and took her hand, kissing the back of it before starting the engine.

"How are you feeling? He asked, glancing at her for a minute before focusing on the road ahead of him.

She shrugged "it still hurts... But I'm okay, I got a good amount of sleep last night until my phone started blowing up again."

He frowned as he drove to a Starbucks nearby "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you last night"

"it's okay Trevor, your sister needed you" she furrowed her brow when he pulled up across the street from the Starbucks, she checked the time on her phone and felt her heart almost stopping "why did you bring me here?"

He gave her a confused look "Liv I came to get us some coffee, calm down... What is wrong?"

"Greg comes here, this time... He's going to walk out in the next minute or two, with his assistant in tow" she said with a scowl on her face, she put on a pair of shades she found in the car and flipped her hoodie on her head.

Trevor could hardly believe how right she was, both of them sat in the car, watching as none other than Greg walked out of Starbucks with a female beside him. Trevor scowled at the sight of him, watching him laugh and flirt with his assistant after he had raped and attacked his own wife. He took hold of Olivia's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "we need to get out of here"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the pair that walked toward Greg's car.

Trevor shrugged "we could get out of the city for a bit, go wherever you want to go"

"I just want to go to your place and cuddle up with you, maybe you can cook us something because I'm starving." she said with a small smile.

He kissed the back of her hand, something he had become so used to, and nodded "sounds perfect to me, so screw the coffee?"

"Yeah, screw the coffee" she whispered.

...

She followed him into his home, noticing that he had pulled her car into the garage, she gasped when she saw the same blonde haired woman from the other night sitting on the sofa. She waved awkwardly, not sure how to react since she had no idea who the woman was.

Trevor smiled down at Olivia "make yourself comfortable darling, I'll start on our meal."

The woman walked up to Trevor and rolled her eyes at him "so you really aren't going to introduce us to each other. That's rude Trev"

He scowled at the nickname she used on him "Olivia this is my sister Jen, Jen this is Olivia."

Jen pulled Olivia in for a hug and let out a soft giggle before pulling back and cupping her cheek "you are absolutely gorgeous, what are you doing with a fool like Trevor?"

Olivia chuckled softly "he's not all that bad, he has been letting me stay over for a while so that is good."

"Really?" she asked, receiving a nod from him "so you're the reason he asked me to get all that clothes..." she chuckled.

Olivia turned to him "Trevor you didn't have to do all that for me, I could have gone back to get my clothes."

"You are crazy if you think I would let you go back after what that bastard did to you... You need to heal, then you can face the asshole" he said with a genuine smile.

Jen cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward now "so Olivia, are you okay? You looked really shaken up the other night. I was worried about you"

She sat down with a groan and nodded "I'm healing, it takes time and it's only been two weeks but my body doesn't hurt as bad anymore... Just my wrists still hurt a bit and walking for too long can get uncomfortable."

Trevor handed Jen and Olivia a cup of coffee each, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head "I have to pop in at the restaurant real quick, will you be okay for a bit?"

She nodded "yeah, did you find my purse in my car? I want to order some Chinese"

"I didn't really check but don't order in, there is some pasta in the fridge that I made last night, I meant to bring it to the hospital but I forgot. I will cook us a proper homemade meal when I get back, and Jen please don't pester her too much."

Olivia shook her head at him "you don't need to treat me like a baby, I'm not broken."

"I know you're not, I'm just looking out for you" he whispered, giving her a chaste kiss before leaving.

Jen smirked "he really likes you"

"I love him... Your brother is an amazing guy" she said with a small smile.

"So what is my brother doing with a married woman? Is that why you were beaten up that bad the other night, your husband find out about your little affair?" she asked with a scowl.

Olivia furrowed her brow, wondering where the sweet woman she had just been speaking to disappeared to. She stared at the scowl on Jen's face and let out a sigh "yes my husband did find out about my affair, but that's because I happened to fall pregnant with my lovers child. Also I was not beaten. I was raped, get your facts straight before you start spewing bullshit around."

Jen watched her get up slowly and walk toward Trevor's bedroom, she let out a breath before dialing Trevor's number "Hey, I might have aggravated your guest a bit, I let my emotions get the best of me and just blurted out a stupid question. She's pissed, she got up and went into your bedroom, I'm sorry Trev."

He sighed "leave her be, she'll probably try to get comfortable... Just please don't make things worse Jen, we've been over this."

"I will try my absolute best" she whispered before hanging up.

Olivia laid down on his massive bed, cuddling into the warm blankets, she checked her phone and sighed when she saw yet another twenty texts from Greg. All of them filled with apologies, she knew damn well that he wasn't sorry though, he just wanted her to come home.

...

Trevor came home after being away for an hour and went to check up on Olivia, he sat down beside her and sighed when she flinched in her sleep and pulled away from him. He sighed, seeing her like this was something he never thought he'd see. A few nights ago she was in his arms, absolutely fine and happy and now she was covered in bruises.

She sat up with a gasp, her eyes scanning the room around her. She felt her entire body shaking, her mind filled with images of him pinning her down and raping her over and over again.

"hey, are you okay?" Trevor asked, moving closer to her.

She nodded "yeah, just a bad dream..."

He took her hand, kissing the back of it "Jen told me what happened. I'm sorry for what she said to you"

She shrugged "it's okay. I wasn't expecting your family to just be okay with me, I'm a married woman for goodness sake, yet here I am in your home, in your bed, pregnant with your child."

"I want you here, and I want our baby in there too" he said with a sweet smile "I don't care what anybody thinks because I know that this, what we have is so much more than just an affair. We're about to start a family, you're going to be the mother of my child soon and I could not be happier about it."

"You're going to be an amazing dad, our baby is going to be so lucky to have you as it's dad." she said with a small smile.

He pulled her into his arms "I can't wait to meet this little one, I can picture you holding him or her already."

"Well we still have a long wait to get to that point, however we do have another appointment to check on the little one. For now though we get to focus on us and the little for the next two weeks" she whispered leaning in for a kiss.

He cupped her cheek and gave her a deep, intimate kiss "these next two weeks are all about your healing. Also Casey will be coming over later, she wants to get things sorted as soon as possible."

She let out a breath "Today?"

He nodded "yeah, today. Why, aren't you ready to get things started?"

"It's just going to be strange seeing her now after everything" She shrugged

"You two have some sort of history?" he asked cautiously.

"Trevor she has a son... He was conceived on my wedding day, in one of the prayer rooms of the church. She was my best friend and she was screwing my soon-to-be husband, up against a wall. Funny thing is, when Alex told me she had caught them I didn't believe her, I went off on Alex, because my beloved fiance would never do that to me. Nine months later, little Eric was born and he was the splitting image of Greg. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together." she let out a breath, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek "I haven't seen Casey since then, all I know is that Greg left her like a hot rock and started fucking up a storm with someone else."

He reached over and wiped her tears "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'll tell her that she no longer needs to come by, if you're not ready then it can wait."

"No. Don't cancel, I need to face her, plus she will be able to understand where I'm coming from. She was the other woman, and now I am too." she whispered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm the other-" she placed her finger to his lips and shook her head.

She smiled over at him "don't say that... Please don't say it, you are not the other guy. Trevor I may be married but you are the only man I want to be with. Since the night we met, you're the only person I think of and nobody, not even Greg is going to change that."

Trevor leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to her lips, he allowed her to straddle him and gently, slowly moved his hands to her waist. She cupped both of his cheeks, kissing him with a burning passion. She knew they couldn't have sex, and she didn't want sex, she just enjoyed feeling the passion between them. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, his lips slowly trailing from her lips and to her neck.

She let out a breathy moan before gently pushing at his shoulders, he stopped instantly and it brought a smile to her face "I'm not ready for sex just yet and my body still needs to heal..." she placed her finger to his lips again when he tried to speak "you didn't do a thing wrong Trevor, you kissing me and touching me is not an issue because you are gentle and caring. You are not Greg and I would never mistake your touch for his, never baby."

He kissed the tip of her nose, a smile plastered on his lips as he looked down into her massive brown eyes. He was mesmerised by her beauty, her perfect skin, her cute little nose and those perfect lips that he could kiss all damn day. He kissed her again, softer than before, stopping when she was absolutely breathless "you are amazing and so damn strong. I have never met anybody who could face what you went through so head on, and the fact that you're not running from it only proves that point."

Olivia let out a breath when she heard her phone ringing again, she gave him a tight lipped smile "I am running, but not from what happened. I can't run from what happened, hell I can hardly walk away from it, but I am running from my marriage."

He shrugged "maybe you're seeing it the wrong way. You are not running from your marriage you are simply getting rid of something toxic. I know those are harsh words but the reality is more harsh, what happens if you go back and you don't get out? You don't get that chance to escape like you did? What would he do to our baby if he had the chance, simply because it's not his?"

She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled "I know" she whispered.

He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby I was terrified when you came by the other night."

She wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Will you just lay with me for a bit, until Casey comes?"

"of course beautiful" he kissed the side of her head "I would be honoured"

She let out a soft giggle "you're so corny"

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and lingered for a minute or two "don't act like you don't like it woman" he teased before finally leaning in to kiss her lips.

Olivia didn't really know what to call it all, but she was okay, she was healing and yes she still had nightmares about it but she didn't stay there. The hurt didn't consume her, she refused to let it, because if it did. If the pain and the hurt she felt consumed her, she would become a prisoner to the memories and she was tired of being a prisoner. She barely escaped the prison that was her marriage, still having a full battle to fight in the divorce court and she knew, she needed all the strength she could get because Greg was going to fight her on this. She knew, he would not go easy on her, no he would make it his mission to try and destroy her. To ensure that she was absolutely ruined.

She smirked at the thought, she was not going down without a fight. She knew she had her squad and Trevor behind her so Greg could try whatever he wanted, she would not let him walk over her. Not again. She had a baby to think of now, and she knew that getting away from Greg sooner was going to be her best option.

* * *

**_How are we feeling?_**

**_Any thoughts?_**

**_To those of you who constantly left reviews and have been following this book faithfully, I just want to take a minute to thank you. I really appreciate the support._**

**_Also to the readers that are a bit confused by the reviews being numbered strangely, it's because this book was written up to chapter nineteen or twenty and then I had deleted the chapters and rewrote the book. The reviews are for previous chapters that have been deleted._**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Trevor watched Olivia sit on his bed, her hand placed on her stomach and a small smile her lips. He had never seen her look this happy ever, even though she had faced a traumatic experience, she still smiled because their baby was okay.

He walked over to her and handed her a glass of juice, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before sitting down beside her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her flat stomach, a smile on his lips.

"how are you feeling Livia?"

She took a sip of her juice "I am feeling good... I expected to be heartbroken or traumatised, but I'm not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nightmares and even flashbacks to the moments I can remember. But on top of that, I have this baby, our baby, growing inside of me and it gives me the hope that everything is going to be alright."

Trevor sat beside her, watching as she ran her hands over the tiny swell that grew out at her stomach. The swell that housed their growing baby, to keep their little one safe, even when she had been attacked. She somehow managed to keep their little one as safe as can be, her body had been through immense trauma and somehow she managed to make it through everything safely.

"You amaze me. You're so strong, the strongest woman I have ever met, and I adore you. I wish our baby grows up to be as strong as you, honey you faced the worse thing ever, and yet you're still here, you're still standing. You're still here, for me and our baby." he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it "I love you"

"I love you too Langan, I love you more than I ever thought possible" she turned to him and cupped his cheek "I can't wait to raise this little one with you. You're going to be an amazing father"

"I still can't believe you're actually pregnant. Debra and I were trying for a child and nothing ever happened, it left me thinking that I would never have kids of my own. You changed that." he whispered.

Olivia pursed her lips and nodded, he had changed things for her too. She too thought that she would never have children because her husband had a vasectomy, but life clearly had other plans for her. She always wanted to be a mother and now she finally had that chance, he had made what felt like an impossible dream, a reality for her.

"You did the same for me. I always knew that Greg didn't want kids, and I thought I could get over it but I always had this longing to have a baby of my own. To feel a baby grow inside of me, to feel its kicks and little jitters, and you gave me that."

He smiled, pulling her into his embrace "there's someone I want you to meet soon..."

She frowned, not ready to meet his parents just yet, especially since she still had bruises that were very visable "Trev... I'm not ready for that just yet, I know me being pregnant made speed certain things up, but I'd atleast like to be scar free when I meet your parents."

He let out a laugh, shaking his head at her "Calm down, I know it's too soon to be meeting my parents. But there is someone you need to meet, to be fair you two should have met already but I didn't get the opportunity to plan it."

"Now you're scaring me, who is it?"

"You remember how I told you about my son?"

She nodded "yeah..."

He sighed "well here's the thing, Jayce isn't mine biologically, I adopted him, because I thought I would never have my own kids. So Debra and I have joint custody of him, and he'll be coming here tomorrow. Well he's supposed to come over for the weekend but Debra isn't happy with me right now so I don't know if it'll happen."

"So you want me to meet him because he might have to stay with us for the weekend?"

He nodded "yes, would that be okay with you?"

"Of course. He's your son, regardless of biology, you're his dad and I want to get to know him. What about Debra though, will she be okay with me meeting her son?" she asked cautiously.

Trevor frowned "she wants to be there when you meet him. She has agreed to have us over at her sisters place for dinner tonight if you're up for it?"

She wanted to say no and disagree but she couldn't do that, she knew how much family meant to Trevor. Jayce was his son, and she knew he would love to spend the weekend with him, she wasn't going to rob him of that opportunity. Plus she wanted to meet the little boy from the minute he told her about him.

"I'm up for anything if it means I get to see your handsome smile." she smirked "plus I'll get to see a glimpse of what you'll be like with our baby"

He let out a laugh, pressing a kiss to her lips "you are the best"

She let out a laugh "no I am not... I'm just enough for you."

"You're more than enough, you are everything."

...

Trevor sat in the livingroom waiting for Olivia to finish getting ready, he knew she was in pain because she groaned when slipping into her pants but he didn't dare to argue with her when she said she needed space to get ready. He wanted to go in and check on her but he knew that would piss her off and she was already in a foul mood. Debra had added to her already bad mood by contacting him at the last minute and telling him that they would be meeting at a restaurant.

So Olivia was even more pissed, and it had everything to do with Greg, he had called her from a different number and she answered not knowing it was him. He threatened her and called her all kinds of disgusting things, telling her that he would cut that baby out of her because it was as much of a whore as it's mother. She hung up on him and cried for a short while, Trevor was there to comfort her, but after an hour her sadness and fear turned to anger and she had been on a war path since then. She had called Casey, biting her head off about how slow the divorce was coming along and she even called the squad to find out if everything was still in order.

Trevor had never seen this side of her before, she was usually happy and loved up around him, but now she was furious and he knew not to mess with her. He wondered if it was due to the pregnancy, there was a possibility that hormones were to blame for her sudden change in behaviour. However, instead of crowding her and asking 50 questions, he stepped out of the room and gave her space to clear her mind and get ready.

He looked down at his phone and scowled when he saw a text from Debra.

**_" _****_Debra: 18-59pm. - You're late, this is not a good impression to be making. Plus I know it's your girlfriend's fault because you're usually punctual. Good to know that she is a good influence on you._****_" _**

He sighed at the text she sent him and rolled his eyes "great she's gonna be a bitch."

"Debra?" Olivia asked as she walked into the living room after changing her outfit choice and slipping into a dress that stopped just below her knees.

Trevor looked up at her and gasped "you- you wow."

She let out a laugh at his shocked expression "it's make up and a dress. It's not much."

He stood to his feet "no Liv, you're beautiful. You're so beautiful" he had a massive smile on his face "you're glowing, and you have the tiniest bump, it's adorable. You're perfect."

She stepped into his arms and let out a laugh "you're perfect, and so is this little one" she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips "I love you."

"I love you too Liv" he caressed her cheek "you take my breath away. I thank my lucky stars that you ended up here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" she took hold of her coat "we should probably get going. We're already late."

He scoffed "yeah Debra is already complaining." He led her out of the house "please don't let her get to you, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

Olivia followed Trevor into the restaurant they would be meeting his ex wife at, she did a quick check to ensure that the bruises on her wrists were still covered by the long sleeves of her dress. She wore a black dress, it was a plain dress, with the slightest dip at the neck. She paired it with a simple black heel, and her make up was finished with natural tones.

Trevor was clad in a suit, the restaurant was very classy because Debra believed that all dining should be fine dining. He asked the waitress about the reservation and then followed her to the table were Debra and her sister Delilah was seated.

He forced a smile "good evening ladies. Sorry for the wait."

Olivia forced a smile when she saw them eyeing her from head to toe "hi"

Debra pursed her lips "Hey, lovely of you two to finally join us."

"and here I thought he was going to stand us up" Delilah scowled.

Trevor pulled a chair out for Olivia and gave her a concerned smile when she hissed as she sat down "you okay?"

She nodded, still feeling the pain of what Greg had done to her. She was still recovering and Trevor knew it so he was constantly checking up on her.

"I am okay" she smiled up at him.

He nodded before moving to sit beside her, taking hold of her hand beneath the table "so where is Jayce if you two are here alone?"

"He is with my mother" Debra said with a frown.

Trevor turned to Olivia "well then Olivia this is Debra and her sister Delilah. Ladies, this is my girlfriend Olivia."

She extended her hand to them and couldn't help the massive smile that spread on her lips when he called her his 'girlfriend'. She felt like a giddy teenager whenever he said that, she liked that feeling.

"its lovely to meet you both" Olivia pipped up after shaking their hands.

Debra pursed her lips "likewise. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not all that impressed, Trevor made you sound perfect. You look like a nun" Delilah quipped with an irritated look.

Trevor scowled at her "you're one to talk, atleast Olivia is wearing clothes."

"Trev, don't" Olivia warned, knowing that he was going to argue on her behalf.

Debra turned to her sister and scowled "Lilah you promised that you would be nice."

Delilah rolled her eyes "fine." she scowled "we ordered wine for the table. Olivia do you drink red?"

"I'm off alcohol actually" she said with nervous laugh.

"Nun" Delilah said under her breath.

Trevor sighed "so how is Jayce doing? I haven't seen him in a month."

Debra sat back "he is okay, he's growing and becoming more and more smart. He said he missed you and pretty much begged to stay with you for the weekend."

He smiled "I miss him too."

"So what do you do for a living Olivia?" Debra asked, brushing off Trevor's admission.

"I work for the NYPD"

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows "you're a cop? I find that hard to believe. You don't look like a cop."

"That's because she's not carrying her gun at the moment" Trevor smirked "I think it's pretty bad ass."

"You have a gun?" Debra frowned "Do you take it over to Trevor's place too?"

"I'm actually the commanding officer of Manhattans Special Victims Unit, and yes I do carry a gun." she said with a nervous shrug not sure if she should tell them about her and Trevor living together.

Debra scowled "that doesn't answer my question, do you bring your gun to Trevor's place? I don't want that thing to be around my son."

Trevor sighed "Yes she brings it to my place because she lives there. Jayce won't see it or find it because it is stored in a safe place, it's locked away and she won't be using it for the next two weeks."

"You're a cop, why won't you be using your gun" Delilah asked.

She pursed her lips "I'm on sick leave for the next two or three weeks."

Delilah noticed the slight bruises on her wrists "did you get into some sort of fight or something?" she motioned to the fading scars.

Olivia instantly looked down at her arms and noticed that her sleave had rolled up a bit, she quickly covered it up and forced a smile "that is none of your business."

Debra scoffed "You two are living together? So Jayce is going to be around you all the time, how do I know I can trust you?"

She shrugged "it's easy, I'm basically a stranger to you, but you trust Trevor. You know that he loves your son, that he would do everything to protect him, so why would he allow Jayce to be around someone he doesn't trust. I love kids and I can assure you that I won't harm him in any way."

Debra sighed "Trevor trusts you... It took me years to earn that."

Trevor took hold of Olivia's hand and kissed the back of it "Deb, what you and I had was different. I do trust her, because I know her. You'll come to learn that Olivia is the most compassionate person ever, she loves children and I know she is going to treat Jayce like the Prince that he is."

"Do you have kids?" Delilah asked.

"Not yet... I'd love to have kids though" she said while shifting in her seat.

* * *

**_Reviews are always appreciated, more to come soon._**


End file.
